


Eraser

by Wendy_SPY



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Nameverse, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2018-09-25 16:32:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 30,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9829643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendy_SPY/pseuds/Wendy_SPY
Summary: Algunas personas dicen que está allí desde que naces, aunque no logres verlo y sale a la luz cuando conoces a tu alma gemela. Otras que en realidad aparece lentamente, con el tiempo, cuando vas conociendo a esa persona especial, hasta que se forma claro en tu muñeca, y entonces estás seguro de que encontraste a ese “alguien” ideal para ti, porque verás tú propio nombre en la suya, y al tomarse de las manos será… perfecto.No a todos les agrada el nombre que está escrito en su muñeco, y en escasos casos, los más desafortunados, aunque componen apenas menos del exactamente 0.0000036 por ciento de la población mundial, el nombre que aparece sobre la piel, se encuentra solitario, pues en la muñeca del contrario no aparece nada, o aparece otro nombre. Entonces hay un total de aproximadamente 260 personas, cuyo destino es permanecer solas… Son 260 secretos, callados a voces.





	1. Capítulo 1 Steve Rogers

**Author's Note:**

> Mi primer trabajo subido aquí, ya que estoy segura que esta plataforma me odia, y tengo muchos problemas para subir capítulos. 
> 
> Pero espero que quien lea esto, lo disfrute.

Algunas personas dicen que está allí desde que naces, aunque no logres verlo y sale a la luz cuando conoces a tu alma gemela. Otras que en realidad aparece lentamente, con el tiempo, cuando vas conociendo a esa persona especial, hasta que se forma claro en tu muñeca, y entonces estás seguro de que encontraste a ese “alguien” ideal para ti, porque verás tú propio nombre en la suya, y al tomarse de las manos será… perfecto. 

No a todos les agrada el nombre que está escrito en su muñeco, y en escasos casos, los más desafortunados, aunque componen apenas menos del exactamente 0.0000036 por ciento de la población mundial, el nombre que aparece sobre la piel, se encuentra solitario, pues en la muñeca del contrario no aparece nada, o aparece otro nombre. Entonces hay un total de aproximadamente 260 personas, cuyo destino es permanecer solas… Son 260 secretos, callados a voces. 

\-----  
Tony Stark, el millonario, playboy, filántropo, excéntrico. Con un apellido que se encuentra en; armas, camisetas, escuelas, cientos de productos, e incluso en ese enorme edificio que es la torre Stark, sobra decir que el sueño de muchos, sería ser el afortunado que lleve el nombre Stark impregnado en la muñeca, pero a los 36 años del famoso genio, aún no había nada en ella. 

Las sospechas eran grandes, la mayor de las especulaciones, hacía referencia en que ya había un nombre que había aparecido allí, pero el genio lo había ocultado, al no querer atarse a nadie, una práctica bastante regular, sobre todo en casanovas del tipo de Tony, pero la verdad era otra…

—Deberías tener tu mi nombre—Decía Tony, mientras Virginia repasaba frente a él su futura agenda. —Te luciría bien.

—Ya tengo un nombre Tony.

 

—Lo sé, lo sé… pero todo sería más sencillo—El genio miró su muñeca vacía, acariciándola despacio con su pulgar—¿Y si soy de esos que…? 

—No, Tony—le dijo la mujer rubia, poniéndose de pie, tomando su mano —Aquí, va a aparecer un nombre, cuando menos lo esperes, va estar escrito allí, y va a ser el de alguien perfecto para ti. ¿Está bien? No te hagas ideas. 

—Ya pasé los 35 años Pepper, si llego a los 40 sin uno… Bueno, mira no tiene nada de malo, más diversión para mí. Será algo más de fiestas alocadas—Se puso de pie acomodando su saco, viendo hacía las afueras por enorme ventanal de su oficina—Seré un poco más único de lo que ya soy, y entonces se lo diré al mundo—Se giró para sonreírle a la rubia —Tony Stark, no está atado a nadie… Si, eso me gusta, serán buenos titulares, hagamos una sesión de fotos para eso, ¿Te parece? ¿En dos semanas que tengo?

—La reunión con los…

—Cancélala, programa la sesión. Esto será divertido —Le dijo con una media sonrisa de lado. —Me voy a comer, te veo luego—Salió de la oficina, volviendo sólo para asomar su cabeza—y… felicidades por su compromiso, señorita Potts—Le guiñó un ojo, cerrando de nuevo la puerta.

Virginia sonrió al ver su anillo, y luego el nombre en su muñeca, transformando su sonrisa en un gesto de preocupación al pensar en su solitario jefe. Pocos sabían todo lo que había atrás del afamado millonario, la perdida temprana de sus padres, el acoso de la prensa, todas las habladurías que tenía que soportar a sus espaldas, la culpa, cuando pese a todas sus preocupaciones, su armamento que era usado para fines mucho más sangrientos y terribles de los que el genio imaginó al crearlos, y ahora eso… la soledad, la muñeca sin nombre.

—Tony Stark no está atado a nadie… ¿Es así Tony? Eso significa que nadie está atado a ti tampoco—Susurró la mujer en un pequeño suspiro, observando en la tableta electrónica, más notas escandalosas sobre el millonario. 

\----

Tony se merecía un Oscar más que todas la actrices y actores con las que había dormido. La alegría en su rostro, ese gesto de seguridad, y su firmeza ante los medios, fingir estar bien cuando te estás desmoronando por dentro es algo que pocas personas llegan a aparentar de una manera tan increíble como el fabuloso Stark. 

Justo esa noche, justo ese día, cuando había decidido dar por sentado que después de tantas personas nunca habría nadie en su muñeca, justo cuando se dio cuenta de lo solitario que estaba en el universo, su sonrisa brillaba en aquella gala de beneficencia, su postura era galante y coqueta, y era imposible que se dieran cuenta de que se caía a pedazos, no había una sola fisura en la máscara… hasta que alguien la quebró.

Tony quedó en el balcón solitario, bebiendo un Whiskey despacio, su sexto de la noche, incluso allí solitario lucía apuesto y nostálgico, pero no herido como en realidad estaba, sin embargo, un hombre que se presentó frente a él nervioso… algo en él, le hizo flaquear ligeramente.

—Señor Stark…—Saludó con una sonrisa dulce el recién llegado, llevaba un traje militar algo anticuado, al igual que su corte, pero era verdaderamente apuesto. 

—El mismo—Respondió viéndole interrogante. 

—Capitán Rogers. —Se presentó con un gesto torpe de mano, y en cuanto estás se tocaron hubo un choque eléctrico, o al menos así lo sintió Tony, quien parpadeó sorprendido.

—¿Rogers? ¿Cuál es su nombre Capitán?

—Oh, Steve—Sonrió más relajado el otro—Mi nombre es Steve, y yo… en realidad yo solo quería darle las gracias. Se lo que se dice de usted señor Stark, y sólo quiero decirle que  
no importa, yo vi a muchos de estos hombres sufrir en batalla, Iraq, Afganistán, el sur de África, y todo lo que deseaban era el bienestar de sus familias, usted hace eso realidad.  
Muchas gracias. 

—No es nada Capitán—Su tono sarcástico y de altanerías se había ido, evaporado en el aire ante esos hermosos ojos azules. — son héroes, y yo intento hacer algo por ese heroísmo, su familia también debe estar muy orgullosa de usted… su… esposa ¿Está ella aquí está noche?

—Oh, no, no estoy casado, ni tengo una familia tampoco…

—Pero aun así usted está aquí hoy. 

—Amigos, buenos amigos, murieron en batalla, y fue mi trabajo darles el mensaje a las viudas, entregar las cartas a sus hijos y madres. Y al hacerlo, yo sólo pensaba en lo agradecido que estarían mis compañeros de saber que alguien más ayuda a sus seres queridos, por eso tenía que agradecérselo yo mismo, aunque realmente no sé que podría hacer yo para mostrar el…

—Hay algo—Le calló Tony de repente—Me gustan las hamburguesas, las que tienen doble queso.

—No, no entiendo…

—Tú y yo mañana. ¿Está claro? Te veo en la entrada de la Torre Stark a las… ¿2?

—Pero señor Stark…

—Tienes razón, demasiado temprano, a la 3 entonces—Le guiñó un ojo, antes de pasar a su lado, palmeando el hombro, sintiendo un pequeño ardor en su muñeca, volviendo a la fiesta sólo para despedirse, había sido suficiente contacto humano por esa noche. 

\----

A la mañana siguiente, Tony recordó la invitación, la verdad es que no se esperaba que el otro apareciera por allí, por lo que no le dio la mayor importancia a la cita. Entonces a las 3:30, una chica le llegó con un mensaje, que había un hombre, de apellido Rogers, en el lobby del edificio, argumentado que tenía una cita con él. Tony disimuló un poco su sorpresa, y arreglando su traje, se decidió a bajar. 

El peinado anticuado era el mismo, pero esta vez el rubio usaba una chaqueta de cuero en un tono café obscuro, pantalones de mezclilla, y grandes botas. Se encontraba sentado, el sillón en el que estaba se veía pequeño en comparación al hombre, quien jugaba nervioso con sus dedos. 

—Rogers…—Llamó y el rubio se levantó en un parpadeo, mirándole fijo, dibujando una sonrisa que Tony califico de: “adorablemente boba”. 

—Señor Stark—Asintió—Dijo… dijo que a las 3. —Tony sonrió de lado. 

—Sí, eso dije. Sé que es un poco tarde, pero soy un hombre muy ocupado. —De ninguna manera le diría que esperaba que no asistiera—Aunque esa no es excusa. 

—Descuide, lo comprendo. —Los ojos del otro, eran maravillosamente azules, y Tony se sentía seriamente tentado a perderse en ellos… y en realidad… lo hizo. 

—¿Nos vamos?

—Claro…—Se giraron al mismo tiempo, a lados opuestos.

—¿A dónde vas? —Le preguntó Tony, al ver al rubio dirigirse hacia la salida.

—Mi… mi motocicleta esta. ¿O quiere que…?

—¿Motocicleta? —Steve asintió. 

—Vamos…—Sonrió Tony llegando hasta su lado, empujándole despacio de la baja espalda. 

Afuera el soldado le ofreció un casco y Tony subió con gusto a la parte trasera de la motocicleta, abrazándose con fuerza a la ancha espalda. El genio estaba tan perdido en las sensaciones, en lo agradable que era abrazar a ese hombre, sentir el viento y la rapidez, que ni siquiera reparó en que no habían acordado un lugar en específico al que ir. Fue hasta que la motocicleta se detuvo, que se dio cuenta de aquel pequeño detalle. 

—Llegamos—Anunció Steve.

—¿A dónde llegamos? —Preguntó quintándose el casco, notando entonces a una solitaria, pero pintoresca cafetería a las afueras de la ciudad. 

—Dijiste que te gustaban las hamburguesas, con doble queso... ¿No es cierto? —Le preguntó con una sonrisa, haciéndole con la cabeza una seña para que entrarán.

—Eso dije justamente, espero que las de aquí, tengan el tamaño justo—Una sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Tony, pensando en lo mucho que le gustaba ese lugar sólo con verlo. 

—Hola Betsy—Saludó el rubio con familiaridad a una robusta mujer que se encontraba al otro lado de la barra, atendiendo con una afable sonrisa. 

—Capitán—Le respondió está, antes de indicarle con un gesto de la cabeza, que la mesa que siempre ocupaba estaba vacía. Había pocos comensales en el lugar, por lo que Tony pudo notar; un par de jóvenes viajeros, y unos tres hombres, repartidos por el sitio, con ropa de leñador. 

Tomaron asiento en la mesa que la mujer había señalado, y procedieron a leer el menú. 

—Entonces, eres cliente frecuente en este… túnel del tiempo a los 50—Comentó, decidiéndose por una enorme hamburguesa con extra queso, tocino, y una malteada. 

—Me gusta la comida, y me gusta lo… alejado, que está de la ciudad—Sonrió Steve. —Cuando estás allá, todo lo que anhelas es esto. —Dijo volteando a su alrededor. 

—¿Leñadores y una cafetería con olor a tocino?

—La paz, señor Stark—Respondió—La tranquilidad, en la ciudad no se puede encontrar siempre una paz como está, siempre llena de ruido, siempre con gente gritando, discutiendo, tienen su propio campo de batalla en muchos barrios.

—Eso he escuchado. La policía no siempre hace bien su trabajo, supongo que se trabaja en ello. Pero la verdad es que no quiero hablar de política justo ahora.

—Yo no quisiera hablar de ella nunca—Sonrió el rubio. 

—¿Tienen lista su orden, Capitán? —Le mujer de cuerpo robusto y afable sonrisa, se paró junto a ellos con una libretilla en la mano. 

—Lo de siempre Betsy—Dijo el soldado—¿Y Tony…? 

—Vine por las hamburguesas de queso doble, así que una estaría bien, con… una ¿Qué es esto? Una malteada de fresa, me recuerda a Pepper, bien, que sea una malteada de fresa

—Le pidió a la señora—sería eso, gracias, cariño—Le guiñó un ojo de manera encantadora, y la mujer soltó una pequeña risa.

—Enseguida traigo sus órdenes caballeros. —Se despidió la pelirroja. 

—¿Quién es Pepper? —Preguntó Steve, llamándole al instante la atención que el otro nombrara a una mujer, no era tonto, había escuchado de Tony Stark, había escuchado lo mujeriego que era, su activa “vida amorosa”, y aun sabiendo eso, era un enigma por qué le causaba esa extraña molestia en su pecho.

—Mi asistente personal, guion vicepresidenta de mis industrias, guion madre, guion hermana mayor, guion mejor amiga, guion la persona que se la pasa regañándome todo el tiempo—Dijo a modo de explicación, haciendo que Steve le mirara algo confundido.—Pepper ha sido mi mejor amiga desde hace mucho tiempo, trabajo con ella, se encarga de que mi vida no sea el desastre mediático que podría ser. —Dijo de forma más clara. 

—Creo que entiendo—pronunció el soldado. —Debe ser una mujer increíble.

—Lo es, es verdaderamente maravillosa. —Miró abajo jugando un poco con el menú. —La voy a extrañar. 

—¿Se va a ir?

—Por un corto tiempo, luna de miel, se casa en dos meses—Explicó—Pero ya sabes, después de eso vienes las licencias por maternidad, los permisos para festivales escolares, y todas esas cosas de las que no creo y nunca tendré la menor idea. 

—¿No quiere hijos, señor Stark?

Tony hizo una pequeña mueca, meditando ligeramente la película—No creo, no creo tener hijos, es más algo que no creo que va a pasar, no una decisión como tal. —Se encogió de hombros. 

—Lástima—Steve le miró a los ojos—Creo que serías un excelente padre—Le dijo sincero, sorprendiendo visiblemente a Tony. 

—Sus órdenes muchachos. —Por suerte la comida llegó, cuando Tony había bajado un poco las barreras en sus ojos, las que protegían su corazón y sus tristezas.  
La mujer les sirvió con una sonrisa lo que habían pedido, y ambos le agradecieron, con una pequeña sonrisa, Betsy les miró por unos segundos, mascando chicle, notando como se miraban a los ojos. 

—Los nombres no tardarán—murmuró para sí misma, antes de girarse para ir a llenar de café, la taza de alguien más.

—¿Y usted Capitán? —Tony retomó la plática, aunque alejándola de él—¿Quiere hijos? 

Steve sonrió, dándole un pequeño sorbo a su expreso americano— Sí, bueno, si es que logro encontrar a la persona adecuada, sería maravilloso tenerla.

—No lo dices muy convencido—Le hizo notar, antes de darle una gran mordida a su hamburguesa. 

—Creí que… creí que la había encontrado. 

—¿Sus nombres no aparecieron? 

—Fue más que eso, lo perdí de otra forma. Murió en medio de la guerra—Explicó—Fue secuestrado por la resistencia de una de las zonas bajas de Sierra Leona. Intentábamos salvar a un grupo de esclavos que trabajaban en las minas de diamantes,

—Pero si fue secuestrado, ¿No existe la posibilidad de que este con vida?}

—Me gustaría pensar en eso, pero ya hace más de dos años que eso ocurrió, ya se entregaron las medallas post mortem a su familia.

—Comprendo. —El genio suspiró, no sabía muy bien cómo tratar esos temas, como consolar a la gente cuando hablaban de ese tipo de cosas. —Aunque no sé qué tan mala suerte, pero no creo que fuera tu alma gemela. Si lo conociste, el nombre debió aparecer, al menos en uno de ustedes, sin importar la muerte. —Declaró. —Es muy curioso, aún se desconocen en su mayoría las probabilidades de ese suceso, pero las reglas son muy claras.

—¿En su mayoría? —No prestó mucha atención a lo que Tony dijo de su viejo amor. —Parece que conocieras más que los demás.

—He destinado muchos de los recursos de Industrias Stark a investigar el fenómeno. 

—¿Fenómeno? No crees que más bien sea el destino. No creo que sea algo biológico Tony, es algo del corazón.

—Eso prefieren creer los románticos, yo me baso más bien en algo más tangible, una perfecta carga de hormonas que se complementan como la de otra persona. Es como cuando un cáncer empieza a hacerse pequeño, si es que la persona tiene la fortuna, de tener el virus adecuado, para que pueda devorar las células cancerígenas, la oportunidad es una en un 6 millones—declaró antes de darle un sorbo a su malteada—Algo parecido a esto del destino, que si lo quieres creer así también pensarías que el destino tiene un margen de error. 

—Hablas de esas personas que nunca les aparece un nombre, o les aparece el de alguien que ya tiene el de otra persona.

—Exacto, ¿Cómo explicas eso? —Mordió su hamburguesa, mascando encantado con el sabor—Creo que vendré a este lugar más seguido. —Murmuró con la boca algo llena, sacándole una pequeña risa a Steve. 

—Quizá se tienen otros planes para ellos, no lo sé.

—Ese es el problema Capitán, yo no me conformo con no saber, quiero saber porque sucede. —Se limpió la boca con una servilleta, tomando luego una papa frita a la boca.  
Steve le analizaba despacio, sus palabras, sus gestos, tener a Tony Stark frente a ti, era un delicioso despliegue de sensaciones y señales. Pero visto de cerca, podía asegurar que incluso lucía… humano. No era esa figura intocable que presentaban los medios, no era el playboy de plástico que los paparazzi querían vender. Era un hombre inteligente y divertido, que le gustaba echarse las papas fritas enteras a la boca. 

—Tienes miedo —Le dijo Steve, Tony chupó un par de sus dedos que se habían quedado con grasa de la hamburguesa. 

—¿Miedo? ¿De qué habla, Capitán?

—De que no aparezca un nombre, en tu muñeca—Las señaló—No veo ninguno. 

—Eso… bueno, eso tiene una explicación lógica. Nadie está a la altura de Tony Stark—Pronunció engreído. —Aunque mira quien lo dice, tus muñecas tampoco tienen nada.  
Steve mostró sus muñecas vacías, viéndolas con atención, él también. —Yo si tengo miedo, de que no haya allá afuera alguien con quien compartir mi vida. Todos necesitamos a alguien con quien hacerlo. 

—Supongo, pero, de cualquier manera, es mejor no tener un nombre. Es decir, así puedes escoger a quien tú quieras, sin estar forzado por una estúpida marca. Igual pienso que esos nombres son estupideces, son solo sugerencias. ¿Por qué les hacemos caso al cien por cierto? 

—Creo qué en el fondo, todos sabemos que tienen razón. —Sus ojos azules, miraron directo a los avellanas y este emitió un suspiro. 

—Eres como un anciano aburrido, ¿Te lo han dicho? 

Steve soltó una nueva risa—Algunas veces. Pero dejando de lado ese tema ¿Qué te parecieron las hamburguesas?

—Creo que vendré aquí más seguido. 

—Podemos venir aquí más seguido—Asintió Steve, y en ese “podemos” en ese plural, que implicaba más planes a futuros juntos, iba implícito más que eso, y allí estaba de nuevo ese picor en la muñeca de Tony.


	2. Capítulo 2 En lo alto, junto a las estrellas. (Parte 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La relación de Steve y Tony será mostrada paso a paso.

Capítulo 2. 

—Levanta un poco más el codo, eso… no, Tony, la espalda más recta. 

—Soy un fabricante de armas Rogers, se lo que hago—Le increpó este. —Déjame. —Tony apuntó el arma al payaso que le sonreía burlándose de él.   
Estaban en una feria, de un condado cercano a Nueva York, habían viajado ya que Steve quería visitar a los padres de uno de sus amigos caídos en batalla, y se habían topado con la feria del lugar. Llena de luces, con aroma de hot dogs, y algodón de azúcar. 

El millonario intentaba ganarse un enorme oso de felpa, atinando 3 tiros, pero ese era su segundo intento, y seguía fallando uno. 

—Estás cosas tienen algún truco, eso es evidente. —Se quejó. 

—No es eso, sólo es técnica Stark—El soldado tomó el arma, y pagó por una tercera ronda, se colocó en posición, y apuntó, ante el ceño fruncido de su acompañante, atinó los 3   
tiros. Recibiendo el enorme oso de felpa que entregó a Tony.

—Me haces sentir como una chica. —Se quejó. 

—Eres una chica linda en todo caso—Se burló un poco Steve, haciendo que el castaño rodara los ojos, y girara, comenzando a caminar, llevando como podía con el gran peluche,   
que casi media lo que él. 

Tony y Steve se habían vuelto muy cercanos, y aunque de momento no habían desarrollado nada realmente romántico entre ellos, o al menos así lo veían. Si habían formado una buena amistad en ese mes y medio de conocerse. El genio faltaba a sus reuniones o se alejaba de su taller por largos períodos, solo para compartir tiempo con el Capitán.   
Steve igual, tomaba en cuenta en todos sus planes a Tony, suponiendo que este estaría con él, al comprar entradas para el cine, para el teatro, al pensar en salir a otro estado, siempre le consideraba, y por su puesto le invitaba, poniéndose feliz cuando este aceptaba. 

Cómo en esa ocasión, un amigo le había ofrecido acompañarle, pero él le explicó que ya tenía planes con alguien, en realidad aún no le preguntaba nada a Tony, pero sentía que era implícito que este estaría a su lado. Y cómo lo pensó, Tony aceptó acompañarlo, e incluso fueron mejor en una de las camionetas de la empresa del genio, pues el millonario argumentó que sería lo más cómodo, más si Steve quería llevar muchas de las cosas pertenecientes al soldado en cuestión. 

Steve debía admitir que los viajes por carretera con Tony, eran lo mejor, este siempre tenía la manera de hacerle reír, aún con su sarcasmo, además nada era mejor, que verlo fingir tocar la guitarra, mientras canta a todo pulmón las canciones de AC/DC que sonaban en el auto. Terminando el por hacerle los coros. En definitiva era un hombre fantástico, y Rogers no podía agradecer más, él haberlo interceptado aquella noche para hablar. 

Después de acabar con los juegos de destreza, decidieron sentarse a comer palomitas, y beber grandes sodas, viendo a la gente y a los niños pasear y correr por todos lados. Era un ambiente sumamente familiar, en el que podía respirarse la tranquilidad, esa de la que Steve hablaba tanto. 

Tony siempre había creído que la paz era aburrida, incluso cuando trabajaba necesitaba tener música estridente sonando, para que así pudiera concentrarse de mejor manera, pues el silencio a veces no le permitía pensar. Pero Steve luego le explicó, que el silencio no era lo mismo que la paz, que incluso en el más tranquilo silencio, pueden apreciarse los rasgos de la guerra, que la paz era diferente, era un sentimiento que se respiraba, y te daba tranquilidad. 

Tony era un genio, pero le costó comprenderlo, hasta que hizo lo posible por colocarse en el lugar del otro, para poder ver y apreciar de la manera en que este lo hacía. Cómo ahora, entre toda esa gente, entre todos los ruidos y aromas… había paz. 

—No me contaste como te fue con los padres. —Le hizo ver Tony.

—Nunca es fácil perder a un hijo, Stark. Estaban muy mal por supuesto, aunque ya se habían enterado hace tiempo, ver sus cosas de esa manera, fue complicado. Quizá debí dejar pasar más tiempo, hasta que estuvieran mejor preparados. 

—Tú mismo lo dijiste Capitán. Nunca es fácil perder a un hijo, y por más que pasen los años, las cosas no se harán más sencillas. Cuando algo así pasa, sólo puedes estar tú con tu pensamiento, preguntándote si pudiste haber hecho algo para que eso no pasará. 

—Creo que ya no hablamos de los padres del chico.

Tony se encogió de hombros. —Todos pasamos por cosas difíciles. ¿No es cierto?

—Sí, todos lo hacemos—Aceptó Steve. 

Tony se llevó un gran puñado de palomitas a la boca, saboreando lo salado, y la mantequilla en ellas, le gustaban las palomitas de allí, muchas más las que hacía de vez en cuando en su horno de microondas, o las que compraban en el cine. 

—¿Quieres subir a la rueda de la fortuna?

—No, pero si tú quieres vamos. —Se puso de pie, tomando el enorme oso. A lo que Steve se compadeció del de menor estatura, tomándolo para cargarlo. 

—Cuando era niño, me encantaba venir a este tipo de lugares. —Relataba Steve—Mi madre no tenía mucho dinero, pero las cosas no eran muy caras. Podías divertirte con poco—Manifestaba, mientras se subían a la fila para el juego.

—¿Y de adolescente? ¿Llegaste a traer a algún chico o chica aquí? —Steve sonrió y se sonrojó un poco. —Ya decía que no era tan inocente como lo parece, Capitán.

—Solo un par de veces, en las ferias junto al mar, que se ponen de vez en cuando en las costas. Había entre las chicas principalmente una leyenda, te… te subías al juego que estuviera más alto. Invitabas al chico que te gustaba, y entonces, si era el chico ideal, al estar más cerca de las estrellas, estás harían que el nombre apareciera en tu muñeca, sin tener que esperar—Narró, para luego soltar una pequeña risa. 

—¿Y usted lo intentó Capitán?

Steve le miró con una pequeña sonrisa. —Sí, un par de veces, las chicas estuvieron decepcionadas por que no pasó. 

—Leyendas urbanas, las estrellas nada tienen que ver, es biología, ya te lo dije, y pronto se va a descubrir la clave.

—¿Descubrirás la clave del destino? —le increpó Steve. 

—Suena a un buen eslogan para cuando lo hagamos—Aceptó, avanzando, cuando les dieron el pase, para que ocuparan una canasta.   
Steve colocó al enorme oso en el asiento frente a ellos, para quedar juntos del mismo lado. 

—Estás algo obsesionado con ello, ¿No crees? —Le preguntó mientras iban subiendo.

—Soy un hombre demasiado curioso, sólo eso. Con grandes incógnitas se hace la ciencia Capitán. 

—Y no tiene nada que ver con que nunca haya aparecido un nombre en tu muñeca. 

—Tampoco ha aparecido nunca un nombre en la tuya. ¿Por qué tu no estarías preocupado y yo sí? 

—No lo sé—Se encogió de hombros Steve. —Solo pienso que las cosas llegan en a su tiempo. —Le miró a los ojos. —Al volver, pensé que las cosas serían diferentes, por un momento no quería hacerlo, porque temía no encontrarme con nada. —Se inclinó un poco a su rostro—Pero te encontré a ti.   
Tony contempló los ojos azules, perdiéndose por un momento entre ellos, eran piscinas cristalinas, en las que deseaba sumergirse, era una sensación diferente a la simple atracción que había experimentado antes, era algo cálido que le recorría desde las puntas de los pies, hasta el cabello más fino de la melena castaña.

—Inesperado—Masculló Stark, cerrando la distancia entre sus labios, uniéndose en un beso dulce. Probaron los labios ajenos con curiosidad, descubriendo el dulce sabor que se producía cuando sus bocas se abrían lentamente y sus lenguas cobraban vida. 

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y sin darse cuenta, estaban abrazados, las manos de Tony se aferraban a los hombros del rubio, y este sujetaba con fuerza su cintura. Las caricias se volvieron más apasionadas, hasta que sus labios ardieron y su pecho necesitó llenarse de aire, se separaron solo para fundirse en un abrazado. Pues Steve necesitaba sentir la   
calidez del otro, junto a él.

Tony miró a través de su hombro, contempló las luces, la gente que se movía abajo, y se dio cuenta que estaban en la parte más alta de la rueda de la fortuna, del juego más alto de la feria, y en un impulso, miró sus muñecas…. No había nada.   
Sin embargo cuando Steve le tomó del rostro y besó de nuevo sus labios, todo otro pensamiento se esfumó de su mente, y se dedicó únicamente a disfrutar aquel momento. 

\-----

La gente se asomó a la calle, era un vecindario bastante pobre de Queens, no de los peores, pero era obvio que a excepción de algunas mafias que llegaron a operar, allí no se veían seguido autos como aquel; el modelo del año de Ferrari, en un brillante color rojo, con diseño elegante y placas personalizadas. El cual estacionó frente a uno de los “mejores” edificios de la zona. 

Allí, en las escaleras de entrada al complejo, un hombre rubio y apuesto, ataviado con un caro smoking esperaba, poniéndose de pie, y sonriendo enormemente al ver al conductor de tan exótico automóvil. 

Tony Stark descendió con aquella sonrisa de un millón de dólares que le caracterizaba. 

—Te luce tan bien, como imagine cuando lo compré. 

—Gracias, tú también luces espectacular, Tony. —Le respondió Steve caminando hasta él. 

—Bueno, eso es algo de diario en mí. De hecho creo que no me lo dices lo suficientemente seguido. —Le increpó, siendo callado por un beso, que lo puso contra el auto, comiendo sus bocas de manera lenta y sensual. —Tengo una mejor idea, subimos a tu apartamento, nos olvidamos de este aburrido asunto, y me muestras como te ves solo con esa corbata puesta—Propuso Tony, sujetándole de la corbata, enredándola en su mano. 

 

—Suena muy tentador Stark, pero Pepper nos matara si no llegamos a tiempo. Es la boda de tu mejor amiga, Tony. —Le recordó, haciendo que rodara los ojos. 

—Bueno, veremos si sigue queriendo casarse después de que te conozca. Creo que la mitad pide el divorcio al verte. —Le dio un golpecito en el pecho—Al auto Capitán.

—Habla por ti, Stark—Le respondió, subiendo al auto, hubiera preferido ir en su moto, y quizá Tony también, pero había escuchado como por teléfono, aquella inteligente rubia regañaba a Tony, sobre no arruinar nada ese día, parecía una mujer fuerte, y de verdad agradecía que cuidara y se preocupara tanto por Anthony, incluso para exigirle que lo llevara a él a la boda, para por fin conocerse en persona. 

—Dime de nuevo, ¿Por qué sigues viviendo en este lugar? —Le preguntó Tony. —Revisé tus impuestos, podrías pagarte algo mucho mejor. 

—Mi trabajo…

—Sí, si tu trabajo como profesor de arte y entrenador en esos centros del gobierno. Igual con tu talento podrías conseguir algo mejor, podría conseguirte una audición con el director de la escuela de…

—No lo necesito, Tony—Le interrumpió—No quiero fama, los chicos de aquí me necesitan, con los problemas de apuestas, de pandillas, drogas, están propensos a tantas cosas, pero si logramos canalizar esa energía, ese talento en cosas productivas. Siempre elijo creer que la gente tiene más que ofrecer de lo que aparenta. 

—Mira eso, salgo con una buena persona, eso es nuevo para mí. 

—Tú también eres una buena persona. 

—Claro… 

—De verdad lo eres, Stark. No quieres decirlo en público, pero si escucho cuando me platicas de tus proyectos, muchas de las razones de que esos centros existan es gracias a ti, tus proyectos para crear energía limpia, yo sabía que hacía bien…

—¿Hacías bien? —Tony le miraba de reojo, mientras conducía.

—Al elegir creer en ti—Pronunció con unos ojos dulces, que le miraban sólo a él, y que provocaban que Tony pensara que después de todo, si había un lugar y alguien para él en el mundo. 

 

—¡Tony Stark! ¡Se supone que debías estar aquí hace 22 minutos! ¡Hace 22 minutos! —La hermosa rubia parecía por primera vez en su vida, fuera de control, caminaba de un lado a otro, con un ligero toque de ira en sus pasos, el vestido y el velo del carísimo vestido, volaban vaporosas a su alrededor, siendo un hermoso y elegante ataque histérico. 

—Lo siento, nos detuvimos por unas hamburguesas.

—¡Hamburguesas! ¡Hamburguesas! ¡Es mi boda y pasas a comprar hamburguesas! 

Steve solo podía ver con ojos muy abiertos aquella escena, no decidía si parecían una pareja casada desde hace años, o madre e hijo en una discusión. Cuando vio a que Virginia le empezó a faltar el aire, sacó las hamburguesas de la bolsa de papel, y enseguida se la ofreció, haciendo que se sentara, para que respirara con lentitud. 

—Tranquila, respira hondo, respira hondo—Le decía Steve, a lo que la mujer obedeció, calmándose poco a poco. Para cuando por fin lo hizo, girarse con una sonrisa mucho más linda al rubio. 

—Tú debes ser Steve.

—Capitán Steve Grant Rogers, para servirle señorita. —Se presentó con una sonrisa. 

—¡Wow! Eres… de verdad eres cómo Stark te describió—Pronunció Virginia, algo sorprendida, pero con una gran sonrisa, contenta de ver por fin a esa persona que había   
producido un cambio tan positivo en la forma de ser de su amigo. 

—Espero que haya sido de una manera agradable.

—Un militar con el cerebro de un anciano aburrido, en realidad no he hablado mucho de ti. —Pronunció con un pequeño gesto de la boca, tomando la mano de Pepper, para que se volviera a poner de pie—Pepper, luces hermosa. —Se acercó a ella y besó su frente. 

—Gracias por estar aquí, gracias por esto, Tony—Le dijo con una enorme sonrisa, ya más tranquila, apretando entre sus manos las del genio.   
Pronto una de las damas de honor entró a avisarles que ya era tiempo, por lo que los tres dejaron la etérea habitación del recinto, para ir al sitio de la ceremonia.   
Tony entregaría a la novia. Steve se despidió de un dulce beso en los labios del genio, y le indicó que tomaría su lugar. 

—¿Lista? —Le preguntó a Pepper, antes de que avanzaron por el pasillo.

—Lista, además… me siento más tranquila. 

—¿Tranquila? 

—De que quizá pronto te pueda devolver el favor—Le dijo con un guiño de ojo.

Sin embargo, antes de que Tony pudiera decirle algo ingenioso, el piano de la música de entrada comenzó a sonar, y Pepper dio un paso al frente, en ese momento, Tony alzó los ojos, y sólo pudo contemplar los azules de Steve. ¿Cuál era el nombre de su destino?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comentarios, críticas, sugerencias, todo es bien recibido.


	3. Capítulo 3 Peter Quill

Sin embargo, antes de que Tony pudiera decirle algo ingenioso, el piano de la música de entrada comenzó a sonar, y Pepper dio un paso al frente, en ese momento, Tony alzó los ojos, y sólo pudo contemplar los azules de Steve. ¿Cuál era el nombre de su destino?   
\-----  
—¡PETER QUILL!... ¡VEN ACÁ! ¡DE ESTÁ NO VAS A SALVARTE! —Un hombre gritaba a través de una ventana, de un séptimo piso, en un vecindario de mala muerte, mientras una chica bastante sexy, medio vestida, despedía al fugitivo con un beso. 

Peter reía divertido, mientras conseguía ponerse la camisa y la chaqueta al bajar por las escaleras para incendios, tenía que dejar de arriesgarse así por chicas de las que ni siquiera conocía el nombre, y que aparte eran “propiedad” de alguien más, y más si ese alguien le conocía de un círculo bastante cerrado de apostadores, estafadores, entre otros bellos delitos que adornaban el curriculum de sus amistades.

Con el pantalón desabrochado, y la chaqueta volando, logró meterse a su amado auto, un Chevy Impala del 67, que tenía desde varios años atrás. Lo encendió, saliendo a la carretera, y en cuanto se sintió seguro, metió su asombroso mix Vol. 1. 

—Hell… hell… what the matter with your head.. ye yeah… head… Hell ….hell, what the matter with your head head…. —Tarareaba, golpeando el volante mientras conducía mucho más relajado, moviéndose incluso de un lado a otro de manera sexy, y esa sonrisa confiada en su rostro. No cabía duda que Peter Quill era todo un caso de relajación y desobediencia, así lo había sido toda su vida, desde que tenía memoria. 

Pero de alguna forma u otra su agudo ingenio, y sus ideas improvisadas y brillantes, siempre conseguían sacarle de todos los líos en los que se metía. 

En esa ocasión fueron sus piernas rápidas, pero de cualquier manera sabía que volvería a toparse con ese tipo, así que tendría que ir pensando en una buena excusa o recompensa para que el hombre en cuestión no le destrozara las piernas y lo tirará al Hudson, fuera de eso, suponía que sería una noche relajada. Quizá pasará por algo de comida china, eso y un par de películas de viaje a las estrellas en el sofá de su departamento sonaban bastante bien. 

—Gran noche…—Masculló, viéndose en el retrovisor con una sonrisa, hasta que esta se borró, de pronto el color del interior de su auto reflejo los clásicos destellos azules y rojos, y escuchó el sonido inconfundible de las patrullas. —¿De verdad? ¿Hoy? —Se quejó, orillando a su bebé.   
Bajó la ventanilla de su auto, girándose con una sonrisa brillante al oficial a su lado. 

—¿Hay algún problema oficial? 

—Te pasaste dos altos allá atrás, Quill. 

—¿Es de verdad Rhomann? —Preguntó al policía que conocía tan bien, de todas sus veces en los separos, de sus múltiples arrestos, y claro, de su infinidad de multas de tránsito. 

—Sólo hago mi trabajo, ¿De que vienes huyendo Peter?

—Star Lord, nunca huye de nada, sólo… aplica pequeños planes de evacuación. —Se encogió de hombros, viendo como el oficial se asomaba a la parte de atrás de su vehículo. —Estoy limpio, lo juro. 

—¿A dónde te diriges?

—A casa… —Respondió, haciendo para el oficial unos ojos de inocencia, bastante mal fingidos. 

—No se relaciona con esto, pero supongo que no sabes nada, acerca de la nueva epidemia de medicina milagrosa, para cambiar nombres. 

—No tengo idea de lo que está hablando señor. 

—Y si hablo con tu amiguitio Rocket y su guardaespaldas gigante, tampoco sabrán nada… 

—Vaya a buscarlos al hipódromo, le dirán lo mismo que yo, eso es algo nuevo, y de lo que ninguno de nosotros tiene la menor idea, no somos muy fanáticos de meternos en ese tipo de negocios. Las drogas… mala inversión, sobre todo hoy en día, ya en cualquier lado las encuentras. Incluso usted podría venderlas y quizá está viendo si tiene competidores en el mercado. Quién sabe. 

El oficial solo suspiró con un gesto desganado, y arrancó un papel de sus hojas de registro.

—Paga tus multas Quill. 

—Eso haré oficial. —Asintió tomando la infracción, y guardándola en el maletero del auto, dónde estaban acumuladas muchas de ellas, que al igual que aquella, no iban a ser pagadas. 

El oficial ya no respondió nada, sólo negó con la cabeza, y golpeó un par de veces en la parte alta del auto, indicándole que podía irse. 

—Casi… ¿Eh? —Abrió un compartimiento, en medio de los asientos delanteros, dónde había una gran cantidad de pastillas que brillaban en un sobrenatural tono azul. 

Aceleró de nueva cuenta, sabiendo que entraba a un vecindario en el que incluso muchos policías tenían miedo de ingresar. Dejó el auto bien resguardado en un callejón vuelto cochera al lado de su edificio. Tomando el paquete de capsulas, subió, tarareando una tonada pegadiza, al ritmo que subía los escalones, hasta llegar a su apartamento. 

Abrió el lugar, que era evidentemente un desastre, pero… era su desastre, no era asqueroso, o realmente sucio, pero era obvio que, con todo lo que había tirado en el suelo, la organización no era lo suyo, miraba alguna que otra ropa interior femenina por allí y se preguntaba cuando fue la última vez que trajo a una chica a casa. 

Ignorando esa pequeña y repentina duda, guardó el paquete de píldoras en un lugar seguro, llamó al restaurante de comida china que estaba a unas cuadras y se sentó en el cómodo sillón frente al enorme televisor. 

Encendió la televisión, comenzando a cambiar canales buscando algo que ver, aunque por más que le daba la vuelta, estos seguían sin mostrar nada que realmente le interesara, por lo que iba a cambiar y poner algo del sistema de películas de paga que robaba del vecino, pero entonces tocaron a la puerta.

—Lo de siempre señor Quill— Un chico de rasgos asiáticos le sonrió, mostrando la caja de comida en su mano. 

—Muchas gracias, Kyong. —Sonrió este, dándole el precio de la entrega más una generosa propina. El chico le agradaba, sabía que ayudaba en el negocio familiar para ayudar con sus estudios y los de su hermana. 

—A usted señor Quill—Le correspondió el muchacho, antes de marcharse. 

Peter regresó con la caja de comida, dejándola en la mesilla de centro, dirigiéndose a su casi vacío refrigerador, del que sacó dos cervezas, abriendo una, para darle un trago, enarcando una ceja, al ver lo que se mostraba en la televisión. 

“—Industrias Stark, invertirá un total de 8 millones de dólares, de manera inicial, para crear un centro de estudio, dónde se intente averiguar, la razón de que en algunos casos, aparezcan nombres repetidos, o no aparezcan, conocido también como el fenómeno del hilo roto. Con esto se pretende dar ayuda a todas esas personas que caen en la depresión, cuando esto ocurre. — Anunciaba la presentadora de noticias. “ 

Peter se sentó de nuevo en el sillón, frente a la televisión, abriendo la caja de comida china, escuchando con atención todas aquellas patrañas. Miró su propia muñeca con recelo, la parte que estaba cubierta por una pulsera de cuero ancho, con el tiempo había aprendido a lidiar con ello, pero aún le producía cierto dolor, ver el nombre escrito en ella. 

“—Industrias Stark, pretende patentar un medicamento, que borre los nombres en las muñecas, además de crear un…” 

La nota se vio cortada cuando Quill puso mute, creyendo que había escuchado algo en la ventana, la paranoia era parte del negocio. 

—Claro, nosotros hacemos algo así y es ilegal, ellos la “patentan” y son los salvadores de la humanidad. —Se quejó, comenzando a comer con cierto coraje, pensar en eso, en el “destino”, en “el hilo roto”, hacía que se molestara bastante. Nadie podía hablar, nadie podía si quiera imaginar el sentimiento de creer que tienes a tu pareja de toda la vida, de estar 100% seguro, que es con quien vas a pasar el resto de tu vida, hasta tal punto que lleves su nombre en la piel, y luego ver que en su muñeca, aparece él de alguien más… verlos casarse, y escuchar solo un simple “lo siento”. Si no habías vivido eso, no tenías ni siquiera idea de lo desesperado que se tenía que estar para luchar porque de verdad existiera una manera de borrarlo. 

Partió su galletita de la suerte, abriéndola para leer la frase. 

—“Mira adelante, nunca sabes cuándo te vas a topar con tu destino” y mis números de la suerte son “1, 2 y 52” —hizo bolita el papel y lo lanzó, acomodándose de mejor manera en el sofá, para poder comer de su plato, y mirar la televisión cómodamente. 

“—El líder de industrias Stark, dio un discurso la mañana del martes, en la inauguración del nuevo centro de readaptación social en el centro del Bronx, y hablo también de él nuevo lanzamiento de este centro. —Presentó la rubia conductora. “

Quill abrió la segunda cerveza, mirando con atención al hombre que apareció en pantalla. Viviría en otro planeta, si no conociera al afamado millonario, tenías que conocer su apellido al verlo en la torre en medio de la ciudad. 

“—…. De nuevo, no estoy diciendo que ya tengamos la cura para esto. El objetivo es conseguirla, sabemos que hay muchas drogas en la calle, pero también sabemos que solo son temporales, y con muchos efectos secundarios, nosotros queremos cambiar eso, queremos crear algo que nos haga libres, que nos permita elegir nuestro propio destino —declaró Stark con efusividad” 

Por un momento Peter quiso creerle, pensar que eso era posible, pero tras años, había descubierto que aquello no pasaba, que era imposible escapar de tu destino, ese que te unía a alguien, aunque ese alguien no estuviera unido a ti.

La gente consideraba que las cifras de pieles sin nombres o con nombres repetidos, era escasa, pero es que la mayoría no se atrevía a confesar, a decir que la verdadera razón de su soledad, es que el destino les había jugado una muy mala pasada. 

En parte entendía que era una causa noble, pero dentro de él, también sabía que era una causa perdida, y que el líder de industrias Stark, no lo hacía más que para deducir impuestos. 

“—En la declaración de prensa, Tony Stark, se vio acompañado de quien es su actual pareja, y con quien se le ha visto en varios eventos, aunque ninguno de los dos, ha querido revelar si es que ya están… unidos por el destino, una de las grandes incógnitas es el nombre en la muñeca del genio pues aún no se sabe a ciencia cierta si… “   
Peter apagó el televisor. 

—Basta de tonterías y chismes por un día. —Pronunció, encendiendo mejor el sofisticado sistema de música, eso y la televisión, eran los mayores lujos del destartalado departamento.

Continuó comiendo, concentrándose mejor en la música, la música siempre lograba relajarlo, enfocarlo o ponerlo a trabajar cuando era debido, en ese caso, pudo terminar de comer, y quedarse luego dormido en el sofá, mientras su mix seguía reproduciéndose, enviándose las dulces notas y letras a su cabeza. 

 

\----  
No pudo creer que fuera tan afortunado, es decir, tenía apenas 19 años, y el nombre ya había aparecido, claro y nítido en su muñeca, y que mejor, de la chica que estaba perdidamente enamorado. Esa que con su rostro dulce le hacía querer dejar de ser un desastre andando. 

Con esa sonrisa dulce, con esa voz de mando… estaba destinado a estar con la chica de sus sueños, esa a la que podía pasar horas y horas besando, a la que sostenía entre sus brazos, pensando que era lo más valioso que podía poseer. 

Él era un vago, lo sabía, su padre se había desvanecido en el aire, su madre había muerto cuando él era apenas un niño, y los orfanatos no era un lugar rodeado de amiguitos esperando que el otro fuera adoptado. Era un mundo rudo, de niños dañados, que si de por si eran inocentemente crueles, sin nadie más en quien apoyarte, esa crueldad crecía. 

Pero era inteligente, logró sobresalir en la escuela, logró ganar becas, logró salir adelante él sólo por un tiempo, hasta que en la universidad perdió la beca completa por un pleito y un arresto antes de ingresar en verano. 

Allí… en la cárcel, conoció el que sería su verdadero destino; “adoptado” por una banda de estafadores y criminales, consiguió el dinero que necesitaba para seguir en la universidad, la que luego fue descuidando por su nuevo “trabajo” que resultaba bastante lucrativo. 

Pero entonces… la conoció a ella, la conoció y decidió dejarlo todo, ese mundo lleno de balas y problemas, pensó en abandonar a su vieja familia, decidió dejar las calles, todo por ella, por ser alguien digno de la hermosa princesa que había postrado sus ojos en él, tan perfecta, tan sonriente, tan llena de amigos, y de gente que la amaba, tan afortunada y brillante en todos los sentidos, tan limpia y pura, y aun así lo había elegido a él… una escoria de la vida, para estar a su lado. 

Quizá fuera esa misma razón la que lo llevó a no darle importancia, a aquello que era tan evidente. Pues aunque en su muñeca, estaba ese anhelado nombre, en la muñeca de ella, nada aparecía…

Él solo le sonreía, le decía que ya aparecería, ella se deprimía… él besaba sus mejillas, le decía que estuviera tranquila, que ya aparecería, pero nunca lo hizo…  
La empezó a sentir más lejana… la empezó a ver sonreír con alguien más, la empezó a consolar alguien más, alguien más adecuado, alguien de su clase, del club social de su familia, ese que ella siempre dijo que era un idiota, pero que la conquistó… 

¡Pero él tenía su nombre en la muñeca! Pensaba confiado, al verlo allí… pero de nada sirvió. 

\----

—Quill, maldición Quill, abre la puerta—los golpeteos con fuerza, lo despertaron, se removió con pereza en el sofá, cubriéndose más con la manta que normalmente estaba sobre el respaldo del sofá. —¡Quill vimos el auto estacionado afuera, sabemos que estás allí! 

Peter hizo un pequeño berrinche al más puro estilo de un niño pequeño, pero al final se puso de pie, descalzo, meciéndose el desastre que era su cabello, dio un enorme bostezo, y ni siquiera necesitó ver por la mirilla para saber quién era, reconocería esa voz dónde fuera. 

Abrió, topándose con un hombre rubio, de mirada inteligente y sonrisa maliciosa, a su lado un hombre de grande musculatura, un par bastante intimidante, pero al que el dueño del departamento, les sonrió somnoliento. 

—¿Les cerraron ya los casinos? 

—No seas bobo Quill, de esos nos expulsan, no los cierran. —Respondió el rubio entrando, seguido del otro. 

—Buenos días Groot —Saludó al segundo, que le devolvió la sonrisa. 

—Quill, ¿Cereal? —Dijo de manera sencilla, y Peter le señaló la cocina, mientras el rubio tomaba asiento en el sillón que él dormía.

—¿Qué los trae aquí, Rocket? 

—Tu sabes porque estamos aquí, ¿Tienes las pastillas no es cierto? 

—No sé de qué pastillas estás hablando—Se encogió de hombros este, sentándose al lado del otro. 

—Sabes perfectamente de que pastillas estoy hablando, de las que robaste, a ya sabes quién. 

—Oh… esas pastillas… —se cruzó de piernas a su lado. —No, no las tengo. —Rocket le miró con una ceja enarcada. —Sí, allí están, tan azules, y diabólicas como esperábamos. —Declaró. —¿Hablaste ya con el comprador? 

—Groot, “dialogó” con uno de los posibles compradores, ya que su precio no era del todo de nuestro agrado, ¿no es cierto amigo? 

—Cereal—Respondió con la boca llena este, sin dejar de comer el cereal que se había preparado. 

—Bueno, el punto es que necesitamos un nuevo comprador, a él no le queda mucha simpatía por nosotros. 

—Chicos, chicos… ya hemos hablado de eso, déjenme las negociaciones a mí, por eso luego tenemos este tipo de problemas—reprendió Quill. 

—¿Qué dices? Pero si soy un gran negociante. —Increpó el rubio, señalando su pecho. —Hago maravillas en los negocios.

—Haces que Groot los golpee y vacíe sus bolsillos. 

—Sólo a los que no me quieren dar lo que deben… o que tienen algo que yo quiero.. así debería ser el mundo Quill, si yo quiero eso más que ellos, yo debería tenerlo.   
Peter le dedicó una sonrisa de lado antes de dar un bostezo, parándose para hacerse un cereal justo al gigante de grandes músculos. 

—Entonces, lo que estás diciendo, es que nos quedamos sin comprador. —acusó, sentándose en la encimera de la cocina, con el plato de cereal en sus manos.

—Es sólo un pequeño contratiempo.

—Rocket, necesito ese dinero, me han estado presionando, le debo demasiado a los italianos. El préstamo pro el último trabajo aún no está del todo saldado, y lo saque con mi palabra, ¿has oído de la venganza siciliana….? Pista, no es bonita. 

—Nada va a pasarte Quill, siempre puedes venir a la guarida y nosotros te protegemos. 

—¿Dónde está Gamora? 

—En el sur, la frontera con México, él y el otro grandote decidieron ir por un problema que hubo entre unas pandillas y los traficantes. 

—Deberíamos irnos todo para allá, la policía ya está enterada de las nuevas pastillas.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo?! —Casi gritó Rocket, haciendo que Groot levantara la vista de su cereal. 

—Mira, no me preguntes Rhomann me detuvo ayer y comenzó a interrogarme. Logre escaparme fácilmente, es decir era Rhomann, pero otro día puede no ser él y entonces Rocket… mis últimas estadías en prisión no fueron agradables. 

—Eso no va a pasar, Peter, de verdad te lo prometo, vamos a vender eso, y sólo tendremos dinero, nada de drogas. —Juró el tipo. —Con ese fondo podré hacer lo que te dije. 

—¿Comenzar a estafar en la bolsa?

—Soy un genio para los números, ya te lo he dicho, sólo necesito un poco de capital, además es algo que todos hacen. Y con esto creo que vamos a poder salir de eso. Nos costó mucho conseguir esas pastillas. 

—Lo sé, estuve allí Rocket. 

—Sólo danos una oportunidad, ve con los italianos, diles que tendrán su parte con intereses, que sólo nos de más tiempo. 

—Más tiempo… más tiempo, como si fuera tan fácil pedirle más tiempo a ese tipo. Ronan está con ellos. 

—¿Ronan?

—Ronan—Confirmó—y sabes que me odia… 

—Le rompiste el corazón. —Se burló —Eso… es que Quill, lo siento… fue demasiado divertido, tú y él, eran tan… 

—Por favor, cállate. —Pidió negando con la cabeza. —Eso… fue un error. Lo supe desde un principio, y él también.

—Sí, lo noté por las veces que intentó matarte o cortártelo. —La risa del tipo al que de joven apodaban “Raccon” era de genuina diversión, y su amigo Groot, igual empezó a reír   
mientras terminaba su cereal. 

—Eso no fue divertido Rocket, no es sencillo lidiar con eso. Además no quería córtamelo, de todas maneras nunca lo hicimos.

—Estás de broma, ¿De verdad? —Preguntó sorprendido. 

—Ninguno quería ir abajo, así que hacíamos otras cosas, desde allí ya iba mal. 

—Él tampoco tiene nada escrito, ¿Verdad? —Rocket miró sus propias muñecas vacías. 

—No, nunca… ha tenido algo así, pero créeme Rocket, es mejor así—Pronunció agitándole el cabello a su amigo. 

—Eso dices, él único afortunado de aquí es el gigante. —Señaló a su amigo, quien sólo sonrió dulce, un contraste

Groot tenía un nombre, su esposa tenía su nombre, y además un pequeño y hermoso niño, baby Groot. Era esposo de una chica que había llegado como indocumentada desde   
Cuba. La chica se metió en líos, hasta que ellos la sacaron, y entonces pasó… Ahora, todos trabajaban para lo mismo, dejar el negocio ilegal, conseguir suficiente dinero, y que al menos uno del grupo, tuviera una vida feliz y normal. 

Groot les sonrió, amaba a sus compañeros, sabía todo lo que hacían por él, y dentro de sus pocas palabras, pero sus muchas acciones, dejaban ver que los apreciaba. Sólo esperaba que estos pudieran ser la mitad de lo felices que él lo era. 

—¿Por qué no vas por ellas?

Peter asintió, poniéndose de pie, para ir a sacarlas de un agujero en el muro, el cual estaba oculto tras un cuadro viejo de gatitos. Extrajo las pastillas, y se las aventó a Raccon.

—¿Ya las probaste? 

—No quería hacerlo solo, sabes que esas cosas luego tienen reacciones secundarias muy severas—Pronunció, sentándose frente a su amigo, Groot igual se había cambiado de lugar, hasta un sofá cerca de ellos. 

—¿Entonces? ¿Listo?

—No sé porque hace esto la gente, he leído sobre muchos tratamientos alternativos—Decía quitándose la pulsera de cuero que cubría su marca. 

—Claro Quill, como si algo de eso funcionara…

—Lo sé… lo sé…—Tomó la pastilla, elevándola frente a su rostro, juntas, lucían azules, pero al separarlas, poseían un extraño color morado, bastante hipnotizante….

Como odiaba ser conejillo de indias…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero hayan disfrutado la lectura, comentarios y críticas, son bien recibidos.


	4. Chapter 4

 

 

 

Aquello era sencillamente divertido, adorable, y dulce, había tantos lindos adjetivos que Steve quería emplear para lo que pasaba. Se encontraba sentado en la cama de Tony, un sitio muy agradable, y habitual para él, en los últimos meses. Viendo al genio ir de un lado a otro, después de haberse cambiado ya cinco veces de ropa.

—Tony, babe… de verdad no tienes nada porque preocuparte. Estoy seguro de que todo irá bien.

—Eso crees tú, pero… ¿Qué tal si no les agrado? ¿Qué tal si piensan que soy muy… muy engreído? ¿O si creen que finjo demasiado?

—Apuesto a que la mayoría ha leído tus escándalos en internet, así que la primera impresión ya se perdió—Pronunció Steve, haciendo que Tony le observará con un genuino gesto de sufrimiento, causando que el Capitán se pusiera en pie riendo y lo abrazara con dulzura, antes de tomarle del rostro—Es una broma Tony, ellos van a adorarte, de verdad. Eres inteligente, divertido, fantástico.

—Soy maravilloso, eso lo sé, pero algunas personas se sienten abrumados por tanta perfección—Declaró recibiendo un beso apasionado en los labios.

—Vamos a quedarnos aquí—Propuso Tony envolviéndole el cuello con los brazos, dándole pequeños y chasqueantes besos. —en el cuarto, en la cama… vamos a desordenarla un poco, amo hacerlo cuando acabas de cambiar las sabanas.

Steve besó su mejilla y luego su cuello, mordiendo despacio—Si te hiciera caso, cada vez que propones eso, nunca saldríamos a ningún lado—Le dio un último beso en la punta del oído. —Vamos, te ves fenomenal.

—Algo que me deberías decir más seguido—Tony se soltó de él, caminando a ponerse uno de sus relojes caros, siguiendo posteriormente a su pareja a la salida. Esta vez irían en uno de sus lujosos autos.

 

—Tratas seguido con militares—Intentó calmarle Steve, al ver como este movía los dedos ansiosos en el volante, le gustaba que Tony se preocupara tanto, en cierta medida, era una cálida sensación de sentir que le importaba al genio.

—Sí, bueno, les vendo cosas, y si Rhodey es un militar, pero lo conozco desde hace años, eso no cuenta. E incluso a él no le agrado muchas veces.

—No puedo creer que Tony Stark sea tan inseguro. —Cambió su táctica en algo que fuera más reto hacía el genio.

—No soy inseguro, no de mí, sino de las otras personas.

Steve aprovechó que se pararon frente a una luz roja, para tomar la mano de este, y darle un dulce beso en los nudillos. —Relájate, todo irá bien.

Tony de verdad deseaba que así fuera, nunca se había sentido de esa manera, y no se refería a los nervios. Lo que sentía por Steve era algo nuevo para él, algo único, estaba enamorado, de verdad enamorado como un idiota. Sabía que era poco tiempo, y de verdad que no quería apresurar las cosas, pero estaba seguro que aquello que sentía, era más que un simple cariño o atracción. Era algo tierno, cálido, increíblemente reconfortante que se extendía por su interior, por cada músculo de su cuerpo.

Habían sido muchas las ocasiones en las que se había observado la muñeca, sabiéndolo, estaba casi seguro de que el nombre del militar aparecería allí, y estaba más que ansioso de ello. Quería esa seguridad, quería estar completamente seguro que lo que estaba sintiendo era lo correcto, que no había error, que no iba a terminar con el corazón roto.

Aunque de igual manera, Steve le brindaba una gran seguridad, le trataba como si fuera su mundo. Era un sexy caballero de brillante armadura, que sabía besarlo en los momentos precisos, y con la intensidad correcta. Sentía que incluso era demasiado perfecto para ser real, pero allí estaba a su lado, podía tocarle, podía sentirle, y darse cuenta que era su realidad, una muy dulce realidad.

Llegaron al bar dónde Steve había quedado de verse con sus viejos amigos de división. Entrelazó su mano con la de Tony, otorgándole una serenidad que infló el pecho del castaño. Entraron, y enseguida un grupo de hombres, de aspecto bastante rudo, se levantó para saludarles.

Abrazaron a Steve con cariño, le saludaron palmeando su hombro, y luego este le presentó.

—Chicos… él es Tony, mi Tony—Señaló, haciendo que el grupo entero, fijara sus ojos en el castaño.

—Es un placer conocerles, voy a sonar tan estúpidamente cliché, y lo odio, pero… Steve me ha hablado mucho de ustedes—Pronunció con una pequeña sonrisa, sintiéndose tenso, y sintiendo que con esto volvía denso el ambiente.

—Eres más bajito que en televisión—Señaló un enorme sujeto de cabello pelirrojo, causando que los otros comenzaran a reír, incluido Steve, mientras le abrazaba por la cintura.

Tony rió con ellos, para luego empezar a saludarlos, cuando se fueron presentando por su nombre y rango.

—Si, en definitiva, hueles a dinero—Pronunció el soldado Morita de rasgos asiáticos.

—Y tú a arroz—Le respondió con una pequeña sonrisa cómplice.

Después de eso, y de las presentaciones, la conversación había fluido de mucha mejor manera, los nervios de Tony se fueron y disfrutó las pláticas, sobre cosas vergonzosas que a Steve le habían pasado tanto en el entrenamiento como en los campamentos, eran hombres realmente alegres y agradables, notaba el aprecio que le tenían a su pareja, y eso lo hacía sentirse bien, era comenzar a pertenecer al mundo de una persona que solo estaba rodeado de calidez, de buenos amigos, de hombres de honor y respetables….

 

\---

—Vamos Quill, ¿No te estás muriendo o sí? —Rocket palmeaba la mejilla de su amigo, cuando este apenas logró abrir los ojos tosiendo, incorporándose en el sofá, mientras era observado por su par de amigos. —¿Ves? Te dije que no se había muerto. —Le señaló al grandote.

—Parecía muerto para mí—Pronunció este encogiéndose de hombros, mientras Quill se incorporaba despacio en el sofá, notando en las ventanas que debió haber pasado mucho tiempo desde que se quedó inconsciente.

—Groot estaba preocupado porque no despertabas desde que tomaste la pastilla, y tus mejillas se estaban poniendo un poco azules.

—¿Y no se les ocurrió llevarme a emergencias? —Preguntó indignado, llevándose ambas manos a tallar su rostro—Siento que me da vueltas la cabeza.

—Íbamos a hacerlo, si dejabas de respirar—Señaló Rocket, haciendo que este solo los mirará con un gesto de molestia.

—Esas pastillas son horribles, no podemos venderlas.

—Ah, yo creo que si Quill, si podemos. —Su amigo se sentó a su lado, y tomó su brazo, girándola un poco, para que viera la parte de su muñeca.

Los ojos de Peter se abrieron enormes ante lo que el otro le mostraba, y es que por primera vez en casi 14 años, esta se encontraba completamente vacía, no había nada allí, el nombre de la persona que tanto dolor le había causado se había borrado por completo. Delineó con su pulgar, comprobando si esto era real, y sonrió al darse cuenta que lo era.

—Aún tenemos que hacer la prueba del jabón—Señaló Rocket—Pero se ve bastante bien para mí—Tomó la muñeca de Quill—¿Qué dices entonces? ¿Crees que podamos hablar con Ronan para ver lo de la venta?

—¿Con Ronan? —El sólo nombre logró sacarlo de su mundo por un momento.

—Estuve pensando, y ya que nuestros otros clientes se echaron para atrás, quizá tu… ex quiera ayudar.

Peter  respiró, sintiéndose algo mareado, lo malo con esas drogas experimentales siempre habían sido los efectos que traían consigo, miró a Rocket y a Groot que cambiaba los canales a la televisión, estaba por decir algo, que Groot dejara de apretar el maldito control, o decirle a Rocket que si tanto lo quería, podía ir y negociar con Ronan el mismo, pero en lugar de eso, lo que vino a su boca no fueron palabras, sino una acida sensación.

Se puso de pie y salió corriendo al baño, llegando apenas, apoyando sus manos en el retrete, expulsando la comida china que había comido apenas hace unas horas.

—Malditos efectos secundarios. —Se quejó, sintiendo las horribles arcadas.

Girando apenas, para ver al rubio alto de brazos cruzados en la puerta del baño.

—Los efectos secundarios no importan, si los sufren por diversión al embriagarse. Los humanos son tan estúpidos que son capaz de soportar el dolor físico por no tener uno emocional.

Peter se puso de pie, limpiando su boca con un pedazo de papel, yendo a lavarse el rostro y enjuagarse la boca.

—No pude hablar mucho con los vendedores—Pronunció tomando un trago de enjuague bucal. —¿Te dijo cuanto duraría el efecto?

—No hay un tiempo exacto, pero que puede durar entre cinco y siete días.

—Eso es bastante—Declaró—Creí que cuando empezarán a lograrse estás cosas, se tendrías apenas horas.

—Hay algunas de horas, pero conseguimos buena mercancía—Respondió este. —Ahora ven, hagamos esto. —Rocket se sentó en la orilla de la tina que el otro tenía en el baño, y Peter le siguió.

El tipo miró atento la muñeca, tomando entonces jabón y una esponja, comenzando a tallar con verdadera fuerza, hasta el punto que hizo arder la piel de su amigo.

—¡Maldición, mapache! ¿Podrías tener más cuidado?

—Si no duele no sirve Quill, supéralo— le dijo este, sonriendo de una manera que le hacía honor a su apodo—No se va—declaró—o mejor dicho, no aparece, probemos con otra cosa.

Aquellas pruebas se hacían seguido en ese tipo de drogas, pues la mayoría solo causaban que se segregara una pintura paulatina sobre la piel, y estaba se borraba con un poco de agua y jabón, o a veces simplemente con pasar la mano.

Rocket trajo diferentes productos de limpieza, tallando la muñeca de su compañero, hasta que esta quedó roja.

—Parece que vamos bien—Pronunció, vertiendo un poco de cloro entonces, empezando a tallar, se logró ver una mancha obscura, pero aún no era visible el nombre, por más que Rocket talló. —El cloro le afecta un poco, pero no lo suficiente. —Miró a los ojos de Peter—Quill, lo tenemos.

El menor que se había estado quejando durante todo el proceso, sonrió enorme, y abrazó a su amigo. —Lo tenemos—Reconoció feliz.

No era algo permanente, y los efectos secundarios eran poco más que horribles, tanto para que no le quedarán muchas ganas de tomar otra pastilla, pero al menos tenían algo que se podía vender muy bien. Sólo faltaba que Gamora y Drax volvieran, no hacían tratos a menos que todo el equipo estuviera presente. De vez en cuando Rocket y Groot pre negociaban solos, pero como en ese caso, las cosas no salían siempre de la mejor manera.

—Entonces, ¿Se la… ya sabes serías el juguete de Ronan una vez más?

—No hablaré con ese tipo. —Declaró Quill, poniéndose de pie, saliendo del baño, siendo seguido por el otro rubio. —Groot, puedes informarle a tu amigo que no pienso hablar con Ronan, ni darle mi trasero para que nos compre la droga.

—Ronan—Pronunció el grandote, empequeñeciendo sus ojos en un gesto de odio.

—Sí, ya lo sé, él odia a Ronan, tú odias a Ronan, yo odio a Ronan, todos odiamos a Ronan, ese punto queda aclarado, pero hacemos esto por dinero, el maldito lo tiene, y tiene vendedores.

—No me parece confiable—Declaró Peter negando con la cabeza, yendo a su refrigerador, ahora tenía un hambre tremenda.

—Ninguno de nosotros es confiable, ¿Groot eres confiable?

El aludido empezó a asentir con la cabeza, pero luego negó efusivamente.

—Exacto, no somos confiables, él no es confiable, es una…. Confiabilidad entre desconfiables.

—Eso no tiene sentido—Quill hizo un pequeño gesto, arrugando la nariz, llevando una mano a sujetar su cabeza, ya no se sentía tan mal, pero aún podía percibir cierta molestia en la base de su nuca.

—Quill vamos, está es nuestra oportunidad, conseguiremos más bolsas de ese oro azul, un par de meses, y…

—Seguiremos en lo mismo, porque no sabemos hacer otra cosa—Respondió este, riendo.

—Sí, pero con más dinero, quizá con un nuevo auto.

—¿Qué tienes en contra de mi “nave”?

—¿Aparte de ser vieja y anticuada?

—No tienes gusto alguno por los clásicos, ni respeto.

—Quill vamos, sólo habla con Ronan, consíguenos una oportunidad. Tú te quedas con tu vejestorio, nosotros nos compramos algo que de verdad funcione.

—¿Sabes porque le apodan Ronan el destructor, mapache? Destruye a todos sus socios, se impone, te quita los negocios, es complicado mantenerte en un trato estable con él.

—No necesitamos un trato estable —Respondió parándose frente a Quill. —Escucha, no necesitaremos que sea nuestro distribuidor siempre, le venderemos un par de bolsas, lo pondrá en el mercado, nos dará un respaldo, y será más sencillo conseguir otros proveedores.

Volteó a ver a Groot, que solo se encogió de hombros.

—De verdad odio que me hagan hacer esto. —Se giró al sofá, tomando de entre los cojines su celular, empezando a buscar entre sus contactos el número, suspiró antes de apretar el “llamar” mirando a Rocket con los ojos entrecerrados, llevándose el teléfono al oído, escuchando los tonos de marcado—Ronan, habla Quill.

\-----

Steve sonreía viendo como Tony se despedía de sus amigos de manera alegre, este al final se había llevado bastante bien con estos, aunque lo habían hecho beber bastante, por lo que él sería quien conduciría esta noche.

Tony no estaba realmente ebrio, a Steve le sorprendía bastante su resistencia al alcohol, pero de todas maneras, prefería conducir él. Para prevenir cualquier percance.

Se despidió el mismo de sus amigos, abriéndole luego la puerta a su pareja, y tomando el su lugar en el asiento del conductor.

Mientras avanzaban, vio al mayor jugando en su celular, agregando a los chicos a Facebook, lo cual le hizo sonreír, era de esas pequeñas cosas en las que sentía que Tony estaba cada vez más dentro de su vida, que formaba parte de esta, no solo de manera superficial, y lo hacía sentir bien, porque era feliz con un Stark en ella.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó el millonario al levantar un poco la vista.

—Nada, es sólo que no quiero decir “te lo dije”, Stark, pero te lo dije, que todo iría bien, que te llevarías bien con ellos. Sabía que iban a adorarte como yo  lo hago.

El castaño sonrió, con las mejillas un poco sonrojadas, volteando a la ventana. —No estoy seguro si cómo tú, aunque Jaques me miraba…

—Stark…

Tony soltó una risa y se inclinó a besar su mejilla—Amo sus celos Capitán—Le susurró al oído. Steve pudo percibir la colonia masculina, mezclada con el olor a Whiskey, lo que le pareció demasiado sensual.

—Si no me lo dices, no me doy cuenta Tony—dijo con una pequeña risa.

—No lo hago a propósito, si es lo que insinúa Capitán. Es sólo que tiene un novio increíblemente sexy.

—De eso si me doy cuenta—Respondió, a sabiendas de que engrandecía el ego de su novio.

 

Llegaron al estacionamiento y Steve bajó a abrir la puerta de su pareja, para en cuanto lo hizo, tomarlo entre sus brazos, para besarle apasionado, atrapándolo entre su cuerpo y el auto.

—Planeabas esto desde hace rato—Le acusó Tony entre las intensas caricias.

—Algo así—Aceptó el rubio, llevándole de la cintura, sin dejar de besarlo, hasta el elevador, que iba desde el estacionamiento, hasta el departamento del genio en su torre.

Con manos apresuradas, Tony marcó el código, sintiendo los pequeños besos que el otro repartía en su cuello, y las manos acariciando su cintura. Se giró entre ellos, para revolverle las hebras rubias, mientras compartían un beso lento y húmedo.

Llegando así al departamento, por el que avanzaron a tropezones y entre pequeñas risas, dónde las prendas iban dejando su cuerpo.

Cayeron en la cama suavemente, con Tony encima del Capitán, las manos de este disfrutaban explorando la piel acanelada, que ahora estaba casi completamente expuesta él, conservando solo el ajustado bóxer, dentro del cual metió sus manos, para apretar el trasero con deleite, moviéndose de tal manera que sus miembros se friccionaban por debajo de la ropa interior, al tiempo que sus lenguas jugueteaban, sacando gemidos de ambos.

Stark empezó a bajar, besando la barbilla y el cuello de su pareja, haciendo un recorrido con sus labios, de allí hasta su bajo vientre, dónde delineó las líneas marcadas de su abdomen con la lengua, mirando al otro con unos ojos cargados de deseo, llegando entonces al objetivo de su viaje. Deslizó la ropa interior del soldado, para poder tomar libremente con su mano, el fuste que ya se erguía duro, pero que él se encargaría de hacer que creciera aún más.

Paseó su lengua por él, fascinado con el sabor y la textura, tomó la punta entre sus labios, dando pequeñas succiones, causando que este apretara su cabello, dando algunos jalones. Pero el playboy deseaba llevarlo al desespero un poco más, por lo que bajó hasta sus testículos, probándolos en su boca, lamiéndolos, volviendo loco a su novio.

—Stark….—Escuchó el gruñido, y fue entonces cuando hundió todo el miembro en su boca, dejando que la saliva le escurriera de las orillas de la boca, mientras comenzaba a subir y bajar por él, apretándolo contra su paladar, notando las venas saltadas con lengua.

—No quiero que sea así—Pronunció Steve, jalando un poco su rostro, para que este dejara su tarea, besando sus labios de una manera casi casta. —Gírate, Tony—Le pidió, siendo respondido por un beso igual de dulce que el anterior.

Como ordenó “su” Capitán, se giró, quedando en cuatro en la cama, con su trasero respingado, y las piernas separadas, dándole una visión maravillosa a este.

Steve tomó los condones y el lubricante que tenían en la mesita de noche. Se vertió una cantidad generosa del líquido azul entre sus falanges, besando la baja espalda de Tony, mientras los hábiles dedos, tentaban y acariciaban, buscando cada terminación nerviosa, para apretarla, y así ir internándose en el genio.

El moreno movía sus caderas al compás que los dedos se movían en su interior, evidenciando lo deseoso que se encontraba.

Cuando el Capitán le consideró listo, tomó uno de los condones, para abrirlo y colocárselo de manera adecuada. Se inclinó tras su nuca, dejando una feroz mordida allí, apretando con sus dientes, al tiempo que su sexo se habría paso en el estrecho pasaje.

Una de sus manos, la que aún seguía pegajosa por el lubricante, bajó hasta acariciar el miembro de este, para menguar un poco las posibles molestias, repartió besos en sus hombros, fascinado por el cálido y apretado recibimiento.

Tony tenía una manera hermosa de gemir y suplicar por más fuerza e intensidad, que le hacía obedecer al instante, agitando su cadera de tal forma, que los ya conocidos sonidos de sexo, inundaron la habitación. Se escuchaba los chapoteos algo acuosos de sus cuerpos al unirse, las respiraciones agitadas de ambos, los nombres repetidos en la boca del contrario.

Deseosos de probarse de nuevo, cambiaron de posición, Tony quedó boca arriba, enredando las piernas en la cintura masculina, sosteniéndose los poderosos antebrazos, mientras su cuerpo se agitaba por las embestidas, y su boca era demandada por una feroz lengua que conocía aquel territorio de memoria.

Poco a poco los movimientos y las respiraciones se volvieron erráticas, sus frentes estaban pegadas y perladas en sudor, Tony se masturbaba, con la mano del capitán sobre la suya, llenando su miembro de un calor abrazador. Pudo percibir el orgasmo bajando desde el centro de su estómago, hasta explotar húmedo, manchando el abdomen de ambos, aunque los escalofríos llenaron su cuerpo, lo que lo hizo sollozar, y arañar los brazos de los que se sostenía, fueron las embestidas que no cesaron, invadiendo por completo su cuerpo, hasta que vio en los ojos azules el auténtico éxtasis, Steve le besó furioso, moviéndose un poco más, hasta que tuvieron que quedarse quietos, gozando de los deliciosos calambres que venían después, y como sus músculos se volvían laxos.

Stark besó la frente del soldado, antes que este abandonara su cuerpo, viéndolo quitarse el condón, anudándolo para tirarlo a un bote de basura cerca de la cama,  usualmente lo tiraban en el baño, pero a Tony no le gustaba que Steve se levantara de la cama tan rápido, por lo que había colocado uno cerca.

Se abrazaron, prodigándose dulces caricias, sonriéndose con cariño, prometiéndose futuras rondas, en cuanto tuvieran fuerzas, hasta que el sueño les venciera.

 

Eran las cuatro y media de la madrugada aproximadamente, cuando Tony decidió levantarse al baño, se movió completamente descalzo y desnudo hasta este, bostezando, pensando que ese día no planeaba levantarse hasta después de las 12 del día, mínimo.

Aún dormido se inclinó al lava manos, para enjuagarse la cara un poco, echando su cabello hacía atrás, mirándose los ojos, pese al desvelo, se sentía realmente bien, seguro, confiado, era algo estable que nunca había podido conseguir en su vida agitada.

Sonrió, bajando su vista al agua, pero cuando estaba por enjuagar sus manos, notó algo en su muñeca, la volteó, mirando con atención, dibujando una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, sentía ganas de llorar, pero eso no era propio de él, aunque debía reconocer que su alegría fue mucha. Quería gritar, festejar…

“Steven Grant Rogers” Marcaba en su piel, con unas bellas letras, que parecían manuscritas, como si se hubieran hecho desde hace siglos, como las de esos pergaminos viejos que estaban en los museos.

No sabía qué hacer, ¿Cómo se lo diría a Steve? Quería correr a la cama y saltarle encima para decirle.

Pensaba en ello, cuando un sonido familiar, el del celular de este, lo sacó de sus pensamientos, se asomó viendo a Steve hablando por celular de espaldas a él, lo que le permitió ir a buscar entre sus cosas, una especie de muñequera, con el logo de industrias Stark.

Deseaba mostrárselo de una manera muy romántica. Aunque también sentía curiosidad si en la muñeca del otro ya habría aparecido, estaba casi seguro de que era así, y quería ver como Steve se lo decía.

Se acercó a él con sigilo, pero el tono serio con el que el rubio hablaba, lo desconcertó un poco. Cuando colgó y se giró a verlo, sus ojos estaban brillantes, y tenía un gesto melancólico y de alegría, complicado de describir. Apenas iba a preguntar algo, pero Steve se le adelantó.

—Bucky está vivo—Declaró tomándole entre sus brazos, para darle un abrazo fuerte que el otro correspondió, sabía lo que su amigo significaba, sabía lo que había sufrido por creerle muerto, y compartía la alegría por su regreso, sin duda, era un maravilloso día.


	5. Capítulo 5 El destino es un tramposo jugador

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Si el destino fuera una persona... le dispararía"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lamento la tardanza, pero tengo muchos fanfics en proceso, y luego me vuelvo loca y escribo puros one-shots en vez de continuar, pero aquí está ya el nuevo capítulo y espero les guste.

                                                                                      

 

 

Decir que Peter estaba estresado, era poco, se sentía ansioso, y no podía dejar de moverse por la habitación,  ante la mirada de burla de Rocket y la de duda de Groot, claro que ellos no tenían preocupaciones, porque ellos no tendrían que tratar con su ex novio psicópata, pero admitía que era su culpa, ser un mujeriego, un casanova, siempre traía problemas, y allí estaban los suyos. Aunque claro, si él no se hubiera metido en la cama con Ronan, nunca hubieran podido aspirar a aquella reunión, unos criminales de poca monta como ellos, poco o nada tenían que hacer, en el elegante despacho, de uno de los hombres más ricos de la ciudad, conocido en los bajos mundos, por su práctica en el lavado dinero. Los rumores decían, que este quería alejarse de los asuntos ilegales, al parecer ellos no eran los únicos que pensaban que no podías conservar la vida de criminal por siempre.

—Quill, sólo relájate—Le dijo Rocket, poniendo una mano en su hombro—No pasa de que te humille y te pida una mamada.

—Eres reconfortante—espetó Quill, con cierto sarcasmo. —Sólo déjenme manejar esto, ¿Está claro? Yo hago el negocio, ustedes… se quedan allí y se callan—indicó, sintiendo que le sudaban las manos. No que sintiera algo aún por el elegante hombre, pero este era de temer, y su relación no había finalizado en los mejores términos.

Cerró los ojos, respirando varias veces, ensayando en su mente lo que diría.

—Peter Quill… ¿Aún te haces llamar Star Lord? —La masculina y ronca voz, lo hizo girarse, intentando dar su mejor sonrisa.

Ronan Peace, era alto con una clase y porte, que dejaba entrever porque nadie que lo viera pensaría que fuera un criminal. Expedía una elegancia innata en cada uno de sus movimientos, y tenía un gesto soberbio en el rostro, de alguien que había crecido con poder y dinero toda su vida.

—Peter está bien—Pronunció, dando un paso al frente, con cierto temor. Si arruinaba aquello, no sólo podían perder el trato, si no posiblemente sus vidas. —¿Cómo has estado Ronan?

—Ahora que te veo… no tan bien, ¿Qué hacen un trío de escorias como ustedes aquí?

—Pues… tenemos un trato, y pensamos que sería de tu interés.

—¿Trato? —Enarcó una ceja el castaño.

—Sí, puros negocios, lo prometo.

—No entiendo que otra relación podría mantener contigo Quill—Pronunció con un gesto de desdén—incluso me cuesta estar en la misma habitación, que alguien tan desagradable, y promiscuo cómo tú.

—¡Oh vamos, no fue para tanto…! —Intentó decir, cambiando su tono, cuando recibió la mirada amenazadora de este—O sí, mejor dicho, si, fui un…un… un idiota, promiscuo, y lo siento. Lo siento mucho.

—Mira di de una vez lo que le vas a pedir a Quill y acabemos con esto, cerremos el trato, y después ya puedes humillarlo todo lo que desees—Interrumpió el apodado mapache.

—¡Rocket! —Regañó Peter.

—Bien, si tanto les interesa—Dijo Ronan con lentitud—Hablemos de esa propuesta, mañana, en una cena—Miró directamente a Rocket Raccon—te espero en el restaurante francés de la calle 57, di mi nombre al llegar.

—¿Qué? Espera ¿Yo? —Se señaló el rubio.

—¿Él? —Se sorprendió Quill.

—¿Él? —Repitió Groot.

—Sí, y si de verdad quieres completar este trato, ve sin tu guardaespaldas—Dijo mirando a Groot de manera algo despectiva. —Ahora… retírense todos de mis oficinas—Les acusó, girándose para desaparecer de nuevo dentro de su despacho.

—Alguien golpéeme, ¿Ronan el acusador me invitó a una cita? —Declaró Rocket, haciendo que Peter comenzara a reír.

—Tranquilo mapache, no pasa de que te humille y te pida una mamada—Se la devolvió, mientras el rostro del aludido se deformaba en la más genuina confusión.

**\---….---**

Steve se sentía realmente entusiasmado, no podía creer que aquello fuera verdad, sentía que en cualquier momento iba a despertar de ese sueño.

¡Bucky estaba vivo!

Su mejor amigo, su gran compañero y apoyo, el hombre que lo había protegido de niños, que lo seguía cuidando aunque fuera él el que necesitaba más protección. Al que dio por muerto hacía casi un año, regresaría a su lado.  Su entusiasmo era evidente y se mostraba en cada uno de sus gestos, además se sentía feliz de que su actual pareja se uniera a su alegría.

Tony había mandando traer a todos los miembros vivos del escuadrón de los chicos para un gran recibimiento, había arreglado todo: Autos para llevarlos y traerlos del aeropuerto, un salón en un fabuloso hotel, con varias habitaciones pagadas, para los chicos que no pudieran volver a casa después del gran festejo.

Había incluso hecho un par de llamadas, para asegurarse que la llegada del sargento James Barnes se diera sin problemas. Steve era su pareja destinada ahora, y haría lo que fuera por verlo feliz.

Además, siempre había respetado a los combatientes y soldados, se sentía satisfecho también por poder ayudar a aquel reencuentro.

Fueron dos días de mucho trabajo, arreglando aquello, pero por fin al medio día de un afortunado sábado, la gran comitiva se encontraba en el aeropuerto con carteles y sendas sonrisas, esperando a su viejo compañero.

Steve sentía un hueco en el estómago, una sensación de nerviosismo y felicidad mezcladas. Sin embargo, cuando Tony tomó su mano y entrelazó sus dedos, una sensación de relajación le recorrió, se giró a verle y este le sonrió, con esa cara que decía “calma Rogers, el avión ya llegó”.

—Gracias por estar aquí—le dijo en voz baja, inclinándose a besar su mejilla.

—No te pongas meloso Capitán, eso déjalo para tu amigo—Le increpó Tony algo burlón, dándole un apretón a las fuertes manos, mirando hacia sus dedos unidos, un poco más arriba, dónde un parche ocultaba el nombre, aún no quería darle la noticia. Quería que toda la emoción de aquello, y ya después ellos tendrían su momento.

Por fin, entre la multitud de personas, Steve pudo verlo.

Bucky Barnes estaba en casa.

El sargento llevaba dos maletas, una pequeña de ruedas, y otra a cuestas de su espalda, llevaba el pantalón militar, pero una playera tres cuartos con el logo de Led Zeppellin, el cabello largo sujeto en una pequeña coleta, parecía algo cabizbajo al dar cada paso, aquello sería una verdadera sorpresa para él.

De pronto un grito de “BARNES” inundó el aeropuerto, haciendo que miradas se voltearan. El soldado les miró con los ojos enormes y una expresión de duda en su rostro, casi fue de pánico cuando la multitud de amigos se acercó a abrazarlo, feliz de verlo con vida.

Steve se contuvo, viendo como la cara de su amigo iba cambiando de un pequeño miedo a una de felicidad, de sentirse bien recibido y seguro.

—Creo que es momento de que vayas con él—Le dijo Tony, soltando levemente su mano, dándole un empujoncito en la espalda.

Steve asintió y se acercó entre sus amigos, viendo como la sonrisa del sargento cambiaba y sus ojos comenzaban a brillar, un suspiro pareció morir en los labios de este, antes de que Steve diera un paso más y envolviera al otro en un fuerte abrazo, en el que el mundo pareció evaporarse a su alrededor.

Bucky hundió su rostro en el cuello del rubio y sus manos apretaron la tela de la camisa. Ninguno podía si quiera describir o darse cuenta de cómo el lazo dejó de tensarse por la distancia, volviendo a unirse, a dejarlos juntos.

—Te extrañe, amigo—Susurró Rogers, cuando tuvo palabras.

—Y yo a ti, ¿Quién te ha defendido de los bravucones? Siempre eliges los más grandes—Pronunció el castaño al hacerse un poco hacía atrás y verlo a los ojos.

—Bueno, me he mantenido un poco alejado de las peleas esperándote—Respondió. —Bienvenido a casa Bucky.

—Gracias—Asintió, reparando entonces en una figura a las espaldas de su amigo, poniendo una cara que causó que Steve también se girara. —Es Tony Stark.

Steve soltó una pequeña risa—Y tienes que conocerlo—Le tomó de los hombros, avanzando entre los compañeros, que seguían palmeando las espaldas del par de amigos y revolviendo el cabello de estos. —Tony, él es Bucky…Bucky él es…

—Tony Stark—completó Barnes, extendiendo su mano, que el millonario correspondió—Siento que te debo la vida.

—Esa es una interesante presentación—Comentó Tony después de soltar la mano del sargento.

—Fueron tus drones exploradores, quienes descubrieron el lugar dónde me tenían en cautiverio.

—¿Qué? —Exclamó Steve.

—Es un programa de prueba—Aclaró Stark—Los soldados no pueden ingresar tan adentro en líneas enemigas, pero mis drones lo hacen, conducidos a distancian por fuerzas especial de comandos ingleses. Su principal función es encontrar campamentos enemigos, y encontrar dónde están los soldados secuestrados, y ver por donde nuestras tropas pueden ingresar, es uno de los tantos prototipos de Industrias Stark… nunca creí que ya tendríamos nuestro primer caso de éxito.

—No aparece en los reportes—Asintió Bucky—Dijeron que era confidencial.

—Lo es, mecanismos aún sin probar al cien porciento, no dejaré que nuestro gobierno ponga todavía las garras en él.

—Creo que fue mucha plática sobre trabajo—Dum Dum Dugan llegó por atrás, abrazando a Bucky y Steve. —Por lo que sé, nos espera una gran comida.

—Es cierto…llamaré para asegurarme que todo esté listo—Pronunció el playboy, girándose para presionar sus manos libres.

—Es lindo—Le comentó el sargento. —Te ligaste a un millonario, quien lo diría del tímido Steve.

—No comiences Bucky—Se sonrojó ligeramente el capitán.

\----

 

—No quiero, se joden porque no voy a bajar, es idiota—Rocket tenía serias dudas respecto a aquella cena, no quería bajarse del coche. Es decir; ¿Cenar el solo con Ronan? No parecía lo más inteligente del mundo. Además le ponía de nervios la manera en la que este le había mirado cuando habían hablado del trato.

—Rocket tienes que bajar en algún punto, ya vas quince minutos tarde, Ronan no acepta eso. —Le dijo Quill.

—Rocket…—Sonó la voz gutural de Groot.

—Sí, ya sé que necesitamos el negocio, y que necesitamos al señor alegre sonrisa… —Bufó, bajando del auto y cerrando con un fuerte portazo.

—Hey…—Se quejó Peter.

—Cállate, Quill—Murmuró a modo de “disculpa” el apuesto rubio, acomodando un arma dentro de su saco gris, y otro bajo su camisa, metida bajo la cinturilla de sus pantalones.

—¿Es enserio? ¿Sabes que sus guardaespaldas te catean antes de cada cena con él?

—¿Dejaba que otros te tocaran antes de cenar con él? Que romántico novio.

—Sólo ve allá mapache, y consigue ese trato.

—Eso haré… eso haré…—Pronunció Rocket hablando entre dientes, dirigiéndose hacia el interior del elegante restaurante, dónde al dar el nombre de Ronan, le llevaron hasta una mesa apartada, pudo ver al mayor ya sentado en ella, con una pierna cruzada sobre la otra, moviendo los dedos en la mesa de manera impaciente.

Quería pensar que él que lo haya esperado era una buena señal de que el trato le interesaba.

Cómo Quill dijo, los guardaespaldas de este le detuvieron antes de que se pudiera sentar.

—Traes armas—Le acusó Ronan.

—Me vas a decir que tus gorilas no—Se sacudió de las manos de los dos mencionados—Cuido mi integridad, cómo todos—Se sentó como si fuera dueño del lugar, ante la ceja enarcada de este. Sin dejar que le sacaran las pistolas—Son mis bebés…

—Tú nombre es Rocket Raymond Cooper, ¿Cierto?

—Rocket para mis amigos, tú puedes llamarme señor Cooper. —Dijo en un suspiro. —¿Podemos hablar de negocios?

—Deseo cenar primero, si no te importa, tardaste, así que he ordenado por ti.

—Mientras no me hagas pagar, que venga la comida—Se frotó las manos, expectante, viendo a los meseros llegar con los platillos de entrada, sirviendo un poco de vino blanco a cada uno.

 

—¿Por qué yo? —Cuestionó el rubio, sin poderse quedar callado por mucho tiempo, notando muy extrañado, cómo el otro le miraba, cómo si hubiera hecho una pregunta imperdonable—¿Qué? Tienes más de conocer a Quill, pudiste negociar con él.

—Quiero tratar en lo menos posible con Quill, tu amigo grandote no habla mucho, y tú no luces decente, pero sé que esperar de criminales de poca monta como tú.

El aludido, soltó una risita engreída—Habló el hombre honesto de la habitación. Tú tampoco estás muy limpio que digamos.

—La mayoría de mis negocios son completamente legales.

—Pero la minoría no—se llevó una gran cucharada de la deliciosa sopa francesa de cebolla a la boca. —Por eso te contactamos.

—Mis negocios, con personas de su… tipo, acabarán muy pronto.

—Igual pensamos salirnos de esto, no eres el único que no quiere verse de nuevo tras las rejas—volvió a tomar una cucharada grande, empezando hablar con la boca un poco llena—si esto de las pastillas funciona nos beneficiara a todos, mucho dinero constante y sonante. —Tragó, limpiando las orillas de su boca con una de las servilletas.

—Esas pastillas ¿De verdad son seguras? —Preguntó, mientras la mirada de Rocket, no perdía de vista cada uno de sus gestos, Ronan tenía movimientos elegantes, delicados e imponentes a la vez, no era un criminal cómo ellos. Había oído muchos rumores, que era un niño rico que fue rebelde y desheredaron, eso no parecía tan descabellado ahora.

—Sí, tienen efectos secundarios, vómitos, desmayos y mareos las primeras ocho horas, pero después nada. Es lo mejor si lo comparas con cualquier otra droga del mercado, además los efectos son de muy larga duración.

—Necesito que se sientan seguros de cubrir una alta demanda.

—Conseguiremos más, la que tenemos eran las muestras gratis de prueba. Más… robadas que gratis, pero…

—Sin entrar en detalles, si pueden conseguir los suficientes para cubrir la demanda que va a generarse, estoy en ello, así que ¿Pueden hacerlo?

—Podemos—Asintió Rocket—De eso no tienes porque dudarlo. Ahora… si no te importa, tratemos los términos de nuestro ilegal contrato—Pidió, sin recibir respuesta, pues el mesero volvió a aparecer, llevándose los primeros platos, trayendo ya el platillo principal en un carrito.

—El precio…—Retomó el castaño, una vez el mesero se retiró.

—Sí, creo que Quill ya te envió nuestro precio estándar, aunque estamos abiertos a negociaciones.

—No voy a regatearlo, no es mi estilo.

—Eso suena genial, entonces creo que podemos…

—Pero tengo una serie de requerimientos.

—¿Requerimientos?

—Sólo quiero tratar esto contigo, sin nadie más. Cenaras conmigo al menos tres noches por semana, cómo garantía de que sí algo sale mal, podremos estar al día, y sólo les pagaré la mitad al comienzo, la segunda mitad dependiendo de la venta del producto.

—70 porciento del pago antes, los otros 30 después de la venta.

—Eso no va a ocurrir, voy a pagar lo que exigen, pero no voy a cambiar mis términos.

Cooper suspiró, podía intentar exigir, pero tampoco quería salir en una caja, por lo que le miró entrecerrando sus ojos.

—Acepto, pero… tengo mis términos, de esas tres noches, quiero que dos sea en un lugar que yo escoja,  el pago siempre será en billetes chicos, y fijaremos el lugar de entrega… y… —Miró un poco hacía atrás de la espalda de Ronan—Quiero los pantalones del más alto de tus guardaespaldas.

—¿Qué?

—Igual son mis términos.

Pace pareció pensarlo un poco—Será solo una noche en la que decidas el lugar.

—Suena justo, y lo otro.

—Lo acepto—Ronan se giró, haciendo un gesto con la mano, mirando a Rocket con inseguridad de momento, mientras el guardaespalda avanzaba a ellos—Quítate los pantalones.

—¿Disculpe señor?

—Quítate los pantalones ahora… no voy a repetirlo.

El hombre los miró ambos, y luego se zafó del cinturón, para poder bajárselos y finalmente quitárselos.

—Dámelos y retírate.

—Pero señor…—Una sola mirada del otro bastó para que el gigantesco hombre obedeciera.

Cuando se marchó, este le entregó los pantalones a Rocket.

—¿Es todo lo del trato?

Cooper los tomó, comenzando luego a reír verdaderamente divertido.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Hiciste que se quitara los pantalones—El rubio continuó riendo, apoyándose en la mesa, contagiando al otro haciendo que se tuviera que tapar la boca, para no reírse a carcajadas como el primero. —Ah… valió la pena—tomó un trago de su vino, notando cómo el otro le miraba fijamente—¿Qué? También te reíste, fue divertido.

—Lo fue—Asintió Ronan con ese extraño gesto, que Cooper no podía atinar si era de enojo o diversión. El tipo era demasiado complicado, no comprendía cómo Quill pudo salir con él.

—Bueno, entonces dado que el trato está cerrado, y aunque tu compañía es… muy divertida, tengo que irme…la cena fue linda pero…

—Igual tengo una agenda ocupada, sal de aquí.

—Lo que digas jefe—masculló tomando los pantalones con una sonrisa divertida.

—Te llamaré cuando tenga datos exactos para el primer cargamento.

—No te he dado mi número, pero supongo que la lo tienes… lo cual es terrorífico, pero está bien… hasta luego…jefe —Dijo por último, saliendo con paso apresurado del restaurante, era algo raro, se sentía sumamente incomodo frente a ese tipo, le daban extraños escalofríos, aunque sabía que tendría que superarlo por el bien del trato.

Adentró del restaurante, Ronan sirvió una nueva copa de vino, bebiendo despacio, levantando luego su brazo derecho, dobló un poco la elegante camisa blanca, junto con el saco, y desprendió el lujoso y grueso rolex prendido en su muñeca.

—Rocket Raymond Cooper—Leyó en ella. —Si el destino fuera una persona… ya le hubiera disparado—Se quejó, terminándose su copa de un solo trago.

 

\---

 

La fiesta había sido más que un éxito, y Steve tenía que admitir que se lo debía a Tony, el ambiente era relajado, tranquilo, cómodo y sin un exceso de lujos que hiciera parecer a nadie incómodo.

Bucky parecía relajado, y había podido platicar con él. Antes de llegar a américa, había pasado dos semanas en Londres, dónde una serie de psicólogos le dieron atención para que pudiera tener una mejor vuelta a casa. Este le aseguró al rubio que tenía mucho que contarle, sólo durante aquel breve momento, su mirada cambió.

Steve supo que su amigo iba a necesitar ayuda, por esa razón era que le había ofrecido su departamento para quedarse allí. Él dormía allí sólo tres noches a la semana, pues ahora la torre Stark se había convertido en su segunda casa, Tony tendía a trabajar hasta tarde y era mejor quedarse a esperarle, para pasar más tiempo juntos.

—No quiero molestarte Steve.

—No es ninguna molestia—Le había dicho pasando una mano por sus hombros—Bucky, sé que pareces feliz y haces como que no pasa nada, pero puedo ver que algo está mal, me sentiré mejor si puedo estar cerca de ti.

—Bien, sólo para que dejes de comportarte y hablar cómo tu madre, acepto. —Pronunció con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Soldados—Tony les interrumpió—Hay un chofer que los llevará a casa, y taxis para sus amigos. Pepper insistió en que ninguno debía conducir, ni siquiera yo—Se quejó.

—¿Tú ya te vas? —Preguntó Steve con ojos de cachorrito, apretando una de las manos del genio.

—Tengo trabajo que hacer, dejé mucho pendiente estos últimos días, muchas cosas que no recordaba porque Pepper estaba de Luna de miel, y le prohibí llamarme por trabajo.

—Está bien, pero… ¿Te veo mañana?

—Los veo a los dos mañana, pasaré por ustedes para ir a comer, y llevar a Bucky a su cita en el centro médico militar.

—Gracias Tony—Sonrió Bucky—Por cuidar a este bobo, por hacer todo esto por mi ahora. No sé como agradártelo.  

—Los chicos en uniforme son mi debilidad… ¿Han escuchado la canción de Candy Man? Un bailecito con esa canción y sus trajes de gala, y todo está pagado—Les dijo coqueto guiñándoles un ojo.

—Eso no pasará —Pronunció Rogers.

—Aguafiestas. Igual los veo mañana. —Se inclinó a besar dulce y sensualmente los labios de su novio, para luego girarse y despedirse con un apretón de manos de Barnes.

—No se embriaguen mucho, soldados. Ya me despedí del resto. —Dijo a modo de despedida, dándose media vuelta, desvaneciéndose entre el bullicio.

—Tiene un lindo trasero—Declaró Bucky, haciendo reír a su amigo, quien le dio un ligero golpe en el hombro.

 

\----

 

Tony subió a su limosina, revisando la recién renovada agenda que Virginia le había mandado, y que seguramente ignoraría.

Estaba ido realmente, veía la pantalla sin poner atención, aún pensaba en el nombre en su muñeca, y cual sería el momento correcto para decírselo. Aunque en realidad estaba esperando que a el nombre apareciera en Steve, así no sería el primero en mostrarlo.

Su mente le daba vueltas a ese tema, cuando casi se va contra el cristal que le separaba del conductor, pues el auto frenó en seco.

—¡¿Qué demonios…?! —se quejó.

—Lo siento señor, algún idiota se nos atravesó. —Se disculpó el conductor.

—¿Algún idiota? —Tony repitió, abriendo su puerta, viendo cruzado en frente de su auto a lo que parecía un Impala negro, saliendo de él un tipo que le dio una sonrisa socarrona, de esas que Tony recordaba de Danny Zuko en Grease.

—No vi el rojo, lo siento—exclamó este, sin dejar esa cara de; “Si acabo de chocarte, pero soy jodidamente sexy” mientras se llevaba las manos dentro de los bolsillos de los jeans desgastados.

Tony perdió todo pensamiento en aquel gesto.

 

 

Regalos extra:

[Rocket&Ronan](http://sakkuraprincessyaoi.tumblr.com/post/163995146923/eraser-soulmate)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ojala les haya gustado, comentarios, críticas, sugerencias todo es bien recibido. 
> 
> Gracias por leer!


	6. Capítulo 6 Confusión, dos nombres

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un nuevo nombre, en una nueva muñeca.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lamento la tardanza, soy lenta y tengo muchos proyectos, pero espero les guste.

                                                                        

 

 

**Capítulo 6**

Normalmente Tony prefería los autos pequeños y compactos, esos que sólo tenían espacio para el conductor y un acompañante. Usualmente ese acompañante tenía al menos que haber sido tres veces portada de Vogue o Men’s Health para poder ocupar ese asiento. Pero las cosas eran distintas, y ese día llevaba un auto más amplio, porque recogería a su apuesto novio, y a su mejor amigo, para llevarlos a desayunar.

Cómo lo esperaba, cuando su auto entró a la calle de Steve, pudo ver ya a los dos hombres riendo y charlando en las escaleras que daban entrada al edificio. Se estacionó sin parar el motor, asomándose sólo un poco por la ventana.

—Hola preciosas, ¿Las llevo? —Su tono de voz fue sugerente, guiñándole un ojo al par de soldados, que sólo rieron divertidos.

Steve entró por la puerta del copiloto, dando un dulce beso en los labios a Tony. —Buenos días, Stark.

—Con eso, ahora son más buenos—Respondió este.

—Que tal Tony—Saludó Bucky, subiendo al asiento trasero.

—¿Y qué de ti no hay beso? —Jugó, mirándole por el retrovisor, mientras entraba de vuelta a la carretera.

—Sí Steve promete no dejarme un ojo morado…

—Oh, ni te atrevas Barnes—Le amenazó divertido el rubio.

—Ya oíste Tony, con todo el dolor de mi corazón tengo que negarme.

—¿No te cansas de ser un aguafiestas soldado? —Le dijo Tony llevando una momentáneamente una mano a acariciar la de Steve, a lo que este la tomó, para darle un beso en el dorso.

—No puedo evitar ser un celoso—Manifestó. En realidad le gustaba eso, siempre pensó que las personalidades de Tony y Bucky eran muy parecidas. Ese estilo relajado y algo mujeriego, coquetos por naturaleza. Imaginó que en cuanto se conocieran, se llevarían bastante bien.

—¿Cómo pasaron la noche? —Preguntó el millonario, cambiando un poco el tema de la plática—¿Llegaron muy tarde?

—No, no muy tarde—Respondió Steve—Bucky tomó demás y le pedí al chofer que nos trajera a casa.

—En realidad Steve quiso cantar en el karaoke y todos estuvimos de acuerdo en que ese era el final de la fiesta. —Se burló Barnes.

—Eso me suena más creíble—Manifestó Tony, sin perder su mirada del camino.

— ¿Y tú cómo la pasaste?

Tony apretó un poco más firme el volante, recordando con un extraño nudo en el estómago los sucesos de la noche anterior.

—Bien… bien todo normal. Tuvimos un pequeño accidente.

—¿Accidente? —Repitieron al mismo tiempo los soldados.

—Un choque, nada grave, estoy bien, el chofer está bien, fue sólo un roce con un tipo que se pasó el alto. —Dijo a grandes rasgos para que estos no se preocuparan—No hubo gran problema, llegó una patrulla, aparecieron los policías, se llevaron al… —Se quedó por un momento callado, recordando lo que había ocurrido.

 

\---

—¿Lo sientes? —Repitió Tony, tras salir del ligero estupor que le habían causado aquellos ojos azules que parecían destellar. —¿Estás ebrio? —Preguntó, recordando la cantidad de veces que él había tenido problemas por culpa del alcohol.

—No, no… no estoy ebrio, estoy bien. Sólo iba algo distraído, estaba escuchando música, y…escucha—El rubio se acercó a él, y el chofer quiso intervenir, pero Tony le hizo una seña con la mano de que se mantuviera en el lugar. —¿Podemos arreglarnos? Enserio tengo prisa de llegar a un lugar y…—Peter se había quedado callado al contemplar de cerca al hombre. —Eres… Tony Stark.

—Sí, ¿Y tú eres?

—Peter… Peter Quill—Respondió pensando que la televisión no le hacía justicia al hombre frente a él, era demasiado apuesto, aunque se rió para sus adentros, pensando que lo imaginaba más alto. —Señor… Señor Stark, ¿O Tony? ¿Puedo llamarte Tony?

—No, señor Stark está bien—Dijo con el seño fruncido, la mirada del otro le ponía realmente incómodo.

—Sí, escuche… no… no es necesario involucrar a la policía en esto, tengo un trabajo… algo que hacer, algo muy discreto, y yo me preguntaba si podemos arreglarnos de otra manera. Pagaré los daños, sólo deme un teléfono para comunicarme y…

—Llamaré a las aseguradoras.

—No, no tengo. No tengo aseguradora, de hecho prefiero el efectivo, y sería de gran ayuda si usted...

Una sirena se dejó escuchar, y dando la vuelta a la esquina, ambos pudieron contemplar las luces de una patrulla.

—¡Rayos! —Se quejó Quill, corriendo al auto, saltando sobre la parte del cofre, para adentrarse en él, ante la mirada atenta del castaño. Intentó encender el auto, que aunque parecía que el motor sonaba, se negaba a andar. Él golpe no había sido realmente fuerte, pero debió desajustar algunas cosas.

Quill tenía demasiadas cuentas de transito sin pagar, y varios problemas con la ley, no necesitaba un choque ahora, ni ir a los separos, aunque tampoco quería dejar a su querido Impala allí.

—Quill, siempre en problemas—Una luz le iluminó el rostro, y al girarse pudo ver a su querido oficial favorito, indicándole que saliera del auto.

Lo siguiente que Tony vio, fue cómo el hombre que le había chocado, discutía con ambos policías, siendo posteriormente arrestado. Cuando eso pasó, no vio nada más de su interés, y regresó al auto, dejando que su chofer se encargara del resto.

\----

—Tony un alto…—Le llamó Steve, a lo que el aludido pisó el freno. —¿Seguro que anoche estuvo todo bien?

—Sí, sí… todo bien. Sólo me quede con duda, al tipo que chocó conmigo se lo llevaron a la cárcel, al parecer ya tenía un historial, yo que sé. La aseguradora se encargará de todo, pero me dio curiosidad. Es decir pude chocar con un asesino, o un violador, o con uno de esos tipos que hacen fraudes por teléfono. Eso si hubiera sido muy molesto e irritante.

Los soldados se miraron entre ellos, notando que Tony parecía algo ido al momento de hablar.

—Como sea, ¿tienen hambre? Díganme que no desayunaron, porque yo estoy hambriento.

—Dijiste que nos invitarías a desayunar Stark, esperamos que cumplas tu palabra—Le dijo Bucky.

—Me alegra escuchar eso.

Tony dobló la esquina después de pasar el alto, para dirigirse a un exclusivo restaurante, que aparte tenía un repostero el cual hacía donas maravillosas.

 

\----

 

—No puede pasar un día, un día Quill, sin que te metas en problemas—Regañaba Rocket en el pasillo de la jefatura, dónde Peter esperaba que le dieran sus cosas, y el permiso para ir a recoger su impala.

—Nadie les pidió que vinieran por mí—Se quejó—No, no lo dije enserio,  estoy feliz de que estén aquí Groot—Dijo cuando el grandote que estaba sentado jugando con su celular, se giró a verlo.

—¿Cómo me sacaron? ¿De dónde sacaron para pagar toda la fianza y las multas? —Preguntó, recibiendo por fin el documento que necesitaba para ir por su auto. De manos de una encantadora oficial, que le sonrió sugerente.

—Nosotros no lo pagamos, ¿de dónde crees que sacaríamos tanto dinero?

—¿Entonces?

—Tuve que llamarle a alguien. —Dijo mirando a espaldas de su amigo.

—Increíble que aún me sigas dando problemas Quill—Ronan apareció tras él, tan elegante como siempre. —No descontaré ese dinero de su parte, ya que me temó que después no creo que cuenten con los recursos, para satisfacer la demanda del pedido. —Argumentó de frente a los tres hombres—pero cómo dirían ustedes…—Su mirada se paseó por los tres, hasta terminar en Rocket—Me deben una… —Una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en sus labios, y al “mapache” le recorrió un escalofrío de pies a cabeza. —Ahora me marcho, tengo cosas más importantes que salvar el pellejo de criminales de cuarta. —Su voz sonaba aterciopelada aunque amenazante, y los otros tres guardaron silencio hasta que este se marchó.

—Siento que nos va a matar, no ahora, pero pronto—Declaró Rocket—Probablemente a ti primero Quill, así nos dará tiempo de correr a nosotros.

—Enserio, ¿Me pueden explicar porque soy su amigo? —Se quejó empezando a avanzar de mala gana hacía la salida de la jefatura, para ir y recuperar su amado Impala.

 

\---

 

Tony estaba apoyado en la pared cromada del enorme hospital psiquiátrico de especialidades, dónde había conseguido que Bucky fuera atendido por un especialista en el tema de trastornos de secuestro y post guerra. Steve y él habían decidido esperar allí todo el rato, hasta que el sargento saliera. Querían que después de su primera sesión viera caras amigables.

—Sigo sin saber cómo agradecerte todo esto Tony—Steve apareció a su lado, con un par de refrescos en las manos que había sacado de una máquina cercana. Tony tomó uno, abriéndole con cuidado para darle un trago.

—Steve, es tu mejor amigo. Es importante para ti, se vuelve importarte para mí—Respondió, siendo tomado de la mejilla, recibiendo un beso dulce en los labios.

Tony tenía la sensación que últimamente los besos que compartían eran dulces, demasiado dulces, llegando a un punto de ser casi nostálgicos, lo cual le provocaba una extraña sensación de duda en el estómago. No tenía razones para ellos, y sentía que estaba alucinando, pues no había razón alguna para que eso ocurriera, pero por más que se intentara convencer, la sensación no se iba.

—Gracias Tony—Le susurró el rubio contra los labios, a lo que este le tomó de la camisa, juntándolo a él, para darle un beso esta vez más apasionado, exigiendo uno de esos besos que te robaban el aire y la respiración.

En efecto… fue un beso apasionado.

Uno que se fue haciendo lento, tierno… hasta llegar a un roce de labios. Stark no sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo. Y Steve tampoco, aunque este último no era tan perceptivo como el millonario.

—Con eso ya lo pagaste soldado—Le dijo Stark, acariciando las hebras rubias entre sus dedos.

 

—Tómalo como una recomendación James, siempre puede ser de ayuda—Ambos voltearon al escuchar la voz del médico. Un hombre joven, pero de gran prestigio, que provenía de Europa, pero que había desarrollado mayormente su carrera en estados unidos, aunque conservaba el acento de su país.

—Lo tendré en cuenta—Le contestó su paciente, despidiéndose con un gesto amistoso, para caminar luego hacía la pareja, sonriendo débilmente. —Bueno pues… no estoy tan loco, o al menos eso me dijo el médico.

—Habrá que considerar cambiarte a otro entonces—Bromeó Tony de manera ligera.

Tony tenía trabajo que atender esa tarde, se suponía que era la Luna de Miel de Pepper, y aún así esta lo seguía agobiando con deberes, nunca comprendería como esa mujer tenía tanta energía.

Dejó a los soldados en un estadio, dónde se iba a llevar un partido de beisbol, prometiendo ver a Steve mañana por la tarde, después de que este fuera a llevar a Bucky con sus viejos amigos, quienes habían preparado una tarde de póker y cervezas.

\----

 

Steve compró gorras y playeras para ambos a la entrada del estadio, tenían una excelente vista en un palco gracias a Tony. Así que estaban preparados para disfrutar de una tarde de beisbol perfecta. Steve vio algo más serio a Bucky después de su terapia, así que deseaba que este se sintiera mejor y se relajara.

El beisbol no falló.

Entre hot dogs y cerveza, pronto ambos empezaron a animar a su equipo, emocionándose con las jugadas, riendo y haciendo chistes de su tiempo en la milicia, y de su tiempo antes de la milicia.

Ambos se sentían de nuevo allí, en esa época donde eran adolescentes, dónde eran solo ellos contra el mundo. Steve para Bucky, y Bucky para Steve, cuidándose mutuamente, apoyándose. A los dos los recorrían la alegría y los recuerdos.

Cuando el partido terminó salieron divertidos pasando a cenar a un restaurante hamburguesas cercano. Mientras caminaban Bucky se le colgó del cuello a Steve.

—Me lo debes—Le dijo colgándose de su espalda. —Por todas esas veces…—Le dijo, recordando esos tiempos en los que Steve era apenas un niño debilucho que tendía a meterse en peleas más grandes de las que podía manejar y Bucky tenía que ir a su rescate, de cierta manera siempre había sido su héroe. Incluso al crecer, cuando Steve dejó de ser ese niño enclenque y delicado de salud. Su amigo lo cuidaba de su propia inocencia y fe en las personas.

Por eso fue qué durante la guerra, cuando pelearon juntos lado a lado, cuando el consuelo en las noches frías del desierto eran los brazos del otro. Steve… y Bucky estaban seguros que ellos estarían destinados a estar juntos. Pero ambos callaban, porque en más de 20 años el nombre no había aparecido en sus muñecas, y las esperanzas se acababan con el tiempo.

Eso no evitaba que estuvieran felices de tenerse devuelta, de escuchar la risa del otro. De saber que el otro estaba allí a su lado, para todo, para lo que lo necesitaran.

Al salir del pequeño restaurante tomaron un taxi que los dejó a unas cuadras del edificio, desde dónde hicieron una pequeña carrera. Corriendo cual niños por la calle, sacando una sonrisa en quienes los veían pasar, porque la felicidad que expedían era tanta que era imposible de ocultar.

Las respiraciones agitadas, las sonrisas de dos pequeños traviesos que acababan de hacer una travesura bailaban en sus labios.

Bucky fue el primero en llegar, pero ambos fueron los ganadores, al mirarse en los ojos y sentirse vivos sólo por poder contemplar los ojos brillantes del otro de nuevo. Salpicados de esa emoción que sólo aparecía cuando estaban juntos.

—Siempre verás mi espalda Steve, supéralo—Bucky golpeó la amplia espalda, subiendo las escaleras para entrar al edificio seguido de Rogers.

Apretados en el pequeño sillón frente a la televisión y ya en pijama, se mantuvieron cambiando los canales, viendo todo y nada, disfrutando sólo hacer comentarios pequeños sobre los programas random.

Sentían que había sido un día perfecto, pero cuando Steve vio bostezar al castaño y cerrar los ojos, quedándose dormido, se puso de pie para  cargarlo y llevarlo a dormir a su cama. Al acomodarlo en esta, por un momento se le quedó viendo.

Sería un mentiroso si no dijera que por años tuvo un serio “crush” por su mejor amigo. Bucky era hermoso, las chicas lo perseguían, los chicos lo acosaban, y con esa personalidad sensual que se cargaba, lograba siempre obtener a quien quería. No podía negar que muchas veces se sintió celoso de ello, queriendo ser uno más de esos chicos bajo los encantos de Barnes

Pero sabía que tenía algo mejor que eso; su amistad, la oportunidad de estar siempre a su lado no importaba que, la oportunidad de cuidar de él.

Dejó una caricia fugaz en el cabello castaño, mirándole revolverse entre sueños. Decidiendo desaparecerse de la habitación para no despertarle.

 

 

Fueron los gritos del sargento Barnes lo que lo despertaron a él horas más tardes. Saltó prácticamente de la cama al escuchar las exclamaciones desesperadas, entró a la habitación de James, notando como este apretaba las sabanas gritando con fuerza, con la respiración agitada, gritaba el nombre de uno de sus compañeros muertos en batalla, uno que había fallecido cuando a él lo habían secuestrado.

Aunque estaba despierto, Bucky parecía tener pesadillas aún, todos sus músculos estaban tensos.

Steve se acercó con cuidado, sentándose en la cama, abrazándole por la espalda, llevando lentamente sus manos a sujetar las del otro, se inclinó con suavidad a su oído.

—Tranquilo, tranquilo Bucky, todo estará bien—Prometió aferrándole más a él, cuando los temblores se intensificaron en el cuerpo de este. —Estoy aquí, soy Steve, soy Steve—Repetía controlando el movimiento del cuerpo del otro, pero sin aplicar excesiva fuerza. Antes había hablado con quién trataría a su amigo y le había advertido que eso podía ocurrir, pero en ese momento le parecía difuso recordar cuales eran las indicaciones que el doctor había recomendado. Ahora todo lo que quería es que su amigo se sintiera bien.

—Soy Steve, estoy aquí contigo, todo estará bien Bucky—Le repetía, recargado en su hombro, entrelazando sus manos.

Los temblores bajaron lentamente, y aunque se veía algo desconectado, parecía comenzar a calmarse y a respirar con un poco más de normalidad.

—¿Steve? —Llamó con cierta duda, a lo que Steve cambió de lugar para mirarlo a los ojos, tomándole del rostro, mirándole con una sonrisa dulce.

—Sí, así es Bucky, soy yo… soy yo—Le aseguró despejando el cabello largo de su rostro.

—Sentía que no te volvería a ver—Le dijo aún con los ojos un poco perdidos—sólo quería verte, quería verte una última vez—Pronunció llevando sus manos a tocar al hombre frente a él, a asegurarse que no era una ilusión como las tantas que tuvo en su tiempo en cautiverio. —De verdad eres tú, Steve… eres tú—Dijo con emoción.

—Soy yo, aquí estoy, y siempre estaré aquí. Lo prometo.

—Siempre…—Saboreó la palabra, como si esta le trajera un poco de realidad, aun apretando entre sus manos la playera del otro. —No quiero perderte Steve, no de nuevo.

—No vas a perderme Bucks, no de nuevo, no nunca. —Prometió acariciando con cariño una de las mejillas de su compañero de armas.

—Nada nos va a separar.

—Nada—Constató Steve.

Bucky sonrió, sonrió completamente feliz de saber que el rostro frente a él no era un sueño, o pensando que quizá lo era, pero que era uno demasiado real para dejarlo pasar. Sus manos soltaron la camisa para subir al rostro, dando una profunda exhalación antes de hacer lo que llevaba tanto tiempo esperando.

Su boca se pegó a la del capitán, se aferró a ella como un náufrago a un bote salvavidas. Le besó con pasión, sintiendo el aliento y los labios calientes.

Steve se quedó quieto, sorprendido, sobre pasado por todas las situaciones que estaban ocurriendo… y en un desliz sus ojos se cerraron, y sus brazos rodearon la masculina cintura, correspondiendo a la caricia, abriendo su boca, sintiendo la cálida y necesitada lengua del otro ingresar en su boca, fue un beso realmente intenso, lento y sumamente sensual, sus cuerpos de presionaban necesitando el uno del otro.

Pronto el beso fue parando, cuando necesitaron respirar, sus labios seguían chocando, sin querer separarse del todo. Cuando por fin lo hicieron, Bucky apoyó su frente contra el hombro del rubio, este lo abrazó despacio, dándose cuenta lentamente de lo que acaba de hacer, de lo que había sucedido.

Tenía que pararse, tenía que marcharse de allí. Pero la mano apretando su playera, la muda suplica de quedarse allí, lo hizo abrazar con cierta fuerza el cuerpo entre sus brazos.

Ninguno dijo nada, ninguno habría sabido que decir. Se recostaron lentamente, Bucky descansaba en el pecho de Steve, y este le acariciaba el cabello ausente, cerrando los ojos, deseando dormir, deseando no pensar en nada, deseando devolver el tiempo o adelantarlo. Deseando desaparecer y consumirse, porque todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza y su corazón en esos momentos estaban causando que ambos dolieran, que dolieran demasiado.

La respiración tranquila de Bucky contra su pecho, lo hizo enfocarse en otra cosa, observó sus ojos cerrados, su boca exhalando e inhalando, se concentró en eso, y sólo en eso. Por lo menos por esa noche.

Al amanecer ya tendría que lidiar con otras cosas.

Sus ojos estaban tan concentrados en el rostro y la luz era tan escasa en la habitación, que en ningún momento el rubio se percató de la muñeca de Bucky. No notó como en ella se dibujaba su nombre.

Las letras estaban escritas como si fueran los nombres en las placas del ejército: “Steven Grant Rogers”

Ese era el nombre de la persona destinada a James Buchanas Barnes.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer, cualquier comentario, sugerencia o crítica, es bien recibido.


	7. Capítulo 7 ¿Necesitas un borrador?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El destino tiene planes para todos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sé que tardo mucho en actualizar y lo lamento, pero espero la continuación sea de su agrado!

****

                                                                                               

 

 

 

Cuando Steve despertó, sentía que todo lo del día anterior había sido un sueño, que iba a despertar y darse cuenta que el regreso de Bucky fue solo una ilusión. Ladeó el rostro acomodándose en la cama, sintiendo eso más real, cuando se encontró solo. Pero parpadeando logró ver la mochila de Bucky, al aspirar sabía que era su aroma para después de afeitar llenando las sabanas. En ese momento la noche anterior le golpeó.

—Tony...—Jadeó sintiendo que todo estaba mal, que el destino lo odiaba, que las cosas nunca son cómo esperas. Se llevó las manos al rostro y se lo talló, sin creer que le pudo ser infiel a él, no entendía porque, no entendía porque los sentimientos por Bucky volvían ahora.

Se pasó las manos por el cabello frustrado, no podía con aquello, y menos estaba preparado para lo siguiente.

Vio algo en su muñeca, la sostuvo con la esperanza de ver el nombre del millonario, de pensar que las cosas no podían ser así, que no podía dañarle , pero no fue eso lo que encontró, en lugar de eso, era el nombre que había anhelado que apareciera desde que era un niño en un callejón, y su héroe llegó al rescate.

"James Buchanan Barnes" Las iniciales parecían resaltadas, aunque la escritura le recordó a su placa del ejército.

En ese momento se dio cuenta que no se escuchaba ruido en la casa, se levantó de un salto, preguntándose si Bucky había visto el nombre, que habría pensado. Se cambió rápido de ropa, mientras no dejaba de llamarlo a su celular, pero este no contestaba. ¿Se habría enojado, asustado? Steve quería mantener la cabeza fría ante que hacer en esa situación, pero no podía.

Se quedó parado en medio del departamento, contemplando su piel... la marca, ellos dos juntos. Entonces la idea llegó a su cabeza, salió corriendo del departamento, la puerta se azotó con un golpe sordo... de lo siguiente si quiera recuerda como es que fue el trayecto hasta que llegó al lugar que buscaba.

Paró en seco frente al destartalado callejón, su respiración agitada empezó a calmarse, contemplando una espalda que había visto demasiadas veces en su vida. Una que le había servido de escudo sin que él lo pidiera, y más veces de las que podía contar. Los siguientes pasos fueron extremadamente lentos, los contó uno por uno, hasta quedar casi pegado al otro, quien seguía observando el fondo del callejón cómo si este fuera a darle las respuestas del universo.

La mano de Steve se extendió temerosa tomando la del otro, sonriendo suave cuando Barnes la apretó.

—¿Lo viste? —Preguntó Steve.

—Aún no lo creo—Respondió el castaño. —Después de tanto tiempo—Se giró lentamente, soltando la mano de Steve, para descubrir su antebrazo. —¿Cómo ocurrió?

Steve mostró su propio brazo, levantando la manga de su chaqueta. —No lo sé.

—No es justo—Declaró Bucky. —Estabas tan feliz, y sólo he llegado a complicar tu vida. Además Tony es genial, Steve... él de verdad me agrada, y se preocupa por ti, y se preocupó por mí, si estoy aquí ahora es por él.

—Lo sé—los ojos azules de Steve, reflejaban una genuina consternación, agachando la vista, sintiéndose culpable del nombre en su brazo, pero en ese momento, Bucky tomó su mejilla. —Puedo irme.

—¿Qué? No... eso no va a pasar. —Enseguida negó Rogers— hablaré con él.

—Quizá pueda...

—No, esto es algo sobre él y yo. Quiero a Tony, demasiado, no quiero lastimarlo Bucky, pero tu lo sabes, hemos esperado esto por demasiado tiempo. No es solo que lo hayamos decidimos, el nombre está allí.

El castaño asintió, haciendo puños sus manos. Se acercó y apoyó su frente contra el hombro del otro, ladeó su rostro, y sus bocas parecieron querer juntarse, pero Barnes retrocedió.

—No, no hasta que hables con él. No es lo correcto Steve, el destino es una cosa, pero esto no es lo correcto hasta que todo se arregle.

—Lo sé, y tienes razón. Hablaré con él esta noche.

—No quiero presionarte, pero al mismo tiempo no quiero ocultarle nada.

—Ni yo.

Se quedaron de pie, en ese callejón dónde se habían conocido, dónde se habían visto a los ojos por primera vez, y dónde el destino había unido sus caminos, que ahora enlazaba. Juntos hasta el final de la línea.

\----

—¿Qué piensas? —Tony giró frente a la pantalla, dónde su amiga Pepper sonreía entre divertida y realmente feliz.

—Luces maravilloso Tony—Respondió—Aunque admito que nunca te había visto tan nervioso.

Stark acomodó su traje frente al espejo—Nunca le había dicho a nadie que era mi destino—Contestó dando un suspiro—No estoy muy seguro, pero quizá se deba a eso. — Agregó con sarcasmo divertido— Llevo esperando mucho en cómo decírselo, con lo de Bucky, no hemos tenido mucho... tiempo a solas.

—Y ahora...

—Ahora el mismo me pidió que cenáramos, hubiera preferido algo más espectacular, algunas luces, quizá un mago y bailarinas, algo más...

—¿Más Tony Stark?

—Exacto, pero Steve no es así, así que algo hogareño estará bien.

—Dime que no cocinaras—Pronunció la mujer en la pantalla.

—¿Y morir el día que mostraré el nombre? No, tampoco estoy tan loco Pepper. Sólo algo en casa. Que no se vea tan... extravagante. Relajado. Y después tendremos sexo como locos. Es genial, podríamos hacerlo contra la mesa, en un restaurante no podríamos... o quizá sí, sí llegamos a...

—Nunca lo intentes, por favor Tony—Pidió la rubia. —Señor Stark, tengo que irme, tengo un esposo con quemaduras por no usar el bloqueador que le di.

—¿Y se supone que ese hombre me cuide a mí?

—¡Te escuché Tony! —Se escuchó el grito de fondo de Happy.

—Yo cuido de ambos—Sonrió Pepper, poniéndose de pie. —Mucha suerte esta noche, Tony.

—Y ustedes—El castaño se despidió de sus amigos. Muchos meses atrás, cuando estos se comprometieron, el millonario había pensado que el matrimonio era un concepto absurdo que no entraba en su vida, ahora quizá las cosas fueran diferentes.

\-----

Steve se sentía nervioso, mientras el elevador subía a la punta de la torre, no sabía cómo le diría aquello al castaño, bajaba y bajaba la manga de su saco, aunque en realidad la marca estaba suficiente arriba, para que no se viera sin necesidad de hacer eso, oculta por la camisa blanca.

Cuando las puertas se abrió, sus sentidos se deleitaron, primero por el delicioso aroma de su comida favorita, el sonido de un viejo tocadiscos con una de las primeras piezas de baile que había practicado con Tony, y sus ojos con la visión de Stark, apuesto y hermoso, en el centro de la sala, con esos enormes ojos castaños, y un traje sencillo a la medida.

—Llegas tarde, te perdono solo porque te ves genial con esa camisa. ¿De dónde la sacaste?

Steve tardó en captar las cosas, miró su camisa y sonrió—Tú me la regalaste Stark. —ni siquiera se había percatado de ese hecho al ponérsela.

—Eso explica el buen gusto. —Tony avanzó a él—¿No te vas a quedar parado allí toda la noche, verdad? Las cosas van enfriarse, aunque viéndote no precisamente quiero comer lo que preparé —Tony estaba por darse la vuelta para dirigirse al comedor, pero Steve lo detuvo.

—Tony espera... —Steve le detuvo del brazo, y el castaño se giró extrañado.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Hay algo de lo que quiero hablarte—Steve le soltó lentamente, y Tony observó detenidamente sus movimientos, notando como llevaba esa misma mano a apretar su muñeca, vio su nerviosismo, y con una sonrisa y un suspiro en el corazón, supo que era lo que venía.

—Yo también quería hablarte de algo, pero tú primero soldado.

—¿De que Tony?

—No nada de eso, tu dijiste primero dilo primero—el millonario le incitó con cierta emoción.

—Creo que es mejor si nos sentamos.

—Cómo quieras Rogers—Tony caminó al sofá, y Steve le siguió, sentándose a su lado, Tony apretaba su propio antebrazo, ansioso de aquello.

—Quiero que sepas Tony, que yo te quiero, te quiero demasiado, y esto no fue algo que planee.

—El destino no se planea Rogers, ni tampoco el querer a alguien—Le aseguró Stark, y Steve se preguntó porque este se notaba tan relajado ante sus palabras.

—Esto tiene que ver con la marca. —Tony no dijo nada, sólo le miró expectante. Steve suspiró profundo y llevó su mano a levantarse la manga, los ojos avellana brillantes se dirigieron allí, pero... Tony no vio su nombre en ella.

—Oh...eso...

—Aparecieron esta mañana.

—¿Aparecieron? —El millonario miró ahora su rostro, con un gesto controlado, imposible de traspasar al interior que se rompía a pedazos.

—Bucky tiene mi nombre.

Tony cerró los ojos y miró hacía abajo, miró su propio antebrazo cubierto, mientras pensaba que aquello era justo. Que era el tipo de cosas que le pasaban a él. Que quizá nunca se mereció a alguien como Steve.

—Entiendo...

—No, pero Tony—Steve le tomó de los brazos haciendo que le mirara—quiero que sepas que te quiero mucho, que yo pensé que serías tú, no sé...

—Sí, si lo sabes, lo sabías Rogers—Afirmó Tony mirándole con una sonrisa—me lo dijiste en nuestra primera cita, ¿recuerdas? Ustedes siempre esperaron que apareciera. Creíste que ya no iba a suceder, que él estaba muerto... pero allí está.

—Tony—El rostro de Steve mostraba un genuino dolor. No entendía cómo es que el otro estaba tan calmado y relajado.

—Así son las cosas—Tony se paró, dándole un golpecillo a sus muslos. —No es tu culpa, ni de él, o mía... o eso quiero creer, te lo dije, aún no sabemos que lleva a que esas marcas aparezcan, pero vamos a descubrirlo.

—Sólo quería que lo supieras por mí, Bucky y yo no queríamos mentirte o engañarte, las cosas no pasaron como creímos.

—¿Puedes dejarme solo, Steve? Tengo unas llamadas que hacer.

—¿Estarás bien?

—¿Por qué no lo estaría? —Se encogió de hombros—No te des tanta importancia soldado, estas cosas pasan, no soy el primero ni último al que su pareja le aparece otro nombre, eso pasa, continuas y ya, vas con el siguiente.

—Estoy seguro que encontrarás alguien para ti Tony—sonrió el rubio—Tú muñeca no estará vacía.

Tony tragó grueso al escuchar eso.

—Tu soldado debe estar preocupado Capitán, vaya y dígale que todo está bien, y que si deja de ir a las terapias que le conseguí, los buscaré a ambos y les patearé sus perfectos traseros militares. 

—¿Te veré luego?

—Claro que sí.

Steve asintió, sabiendo que lo que Tony realmente quería era que él se fuera. No se notaba, pero suponía que este necesitaba su espacio después de aquello, y que su presencia no ayudaba. Se dirigió al elevador, y las puertas se cerraron a su espalda.

\---

En cuanto las puertas se cerraron, Tony caminó lentamente al comedor, miró la mesa puesta, las velas, los platos, y el platillo en el centro. Lo siguiente fue un ruido sordo, seguido de cristales rompiéndose, y trastos contra el suelo, había pateado la mesa con tal fuerza que esta se había volteado tirando todo.

Cayó de rodillas al suelo, pasándose las manos por el rostro, sintiendo que la respiración le faltaba, era una sensación horrible, de soledad, de vacío. Se quitó el saco y luego la camisa, viendo el nombre allí. El que le decía que su vida entera la pasaría así, sin nadie... tal como había vivido. Tenía amigos, claro, pero estos tenían su vida... la verdad era que las cosas eran cómo siempre esperó que fueran, él en esa Torre, hasta que la vida se le escapara, y sus millones no servirían para nada.

Se pasó las manos por el cabello y se puso de pie despacio, presionando copas y platos rotos en su camino, avanzando al mini bar. Tenía bastante  tiempo que no le daba un trago como debía a esas botellas de Whiskey. Tomó una sin fijarse, sirviendo un vaso, y luego otro, y luego otro más, hasta que no recordó dónde lo dejó y empezó a beber de la botella, hasta que se deslizó al suelo, vio un cristal, vio su muñeca, y pensó que era un estúpido...

\----

Peter estacionó el auto en un angosto callejón, que apenas dejaba espacio para abrir la puerta un poco. Se movió a la puerta de metal en un enorme muro, tocando tres veces exactas. La puerta se abrió, dejando ver a un enorme hombre vestido completamente de traje negro.

—El jefe me llamó—Dijo Quill. —Soy Peter Quill...

El hombre asintió, dejándolo pasar, llevándole del brazo por una enorme cocina, cruzando hasta un elegante pasillo, dónde la puerta era custodiada, por dos hombres iguales que él. El rubio tenía que admitir que estaba nervioso, pero si no hacía eso, no lo haría nunca, y necesitaba saber que podía esperar de aquel trato fallido.

La puerta se abrió, revelando a una mujer hermosa y elegante, que revisaba unos papeles, firmaba y leía de una moderna mini laptop, tenía toda la imagen de una ejecutiva exitosa, y lo era, en más de un ámbito, tanto legal como ilegalmente.

—Ayesha—Sonrió el recién llegado.

—Peter Quill...—La mujer arrastró las palabras, haciendo un gesto a sus hombres, para que salieran. —Sucia rata de coladera—Agregó cuando estos lo hicieron y el rubio tomó asiento.

—No estás muy feliz de verme.

—Tú y tú pandilla, solo son problemas Quill. Además, me debes dinero, mucho más del que crees.

—Sé que me hiciste un préstamo, tus chicos italianos, han estado llamándome por eso.

—Más que eso Quill, me debes lo de esa noche.

—Ah... eso—Peter chasqueó la lengua. —Babe los dos los queríamos...

—¿De quien hablas Quill? ¿De ti y de mí? ¿O de tú y mi prima?

El rubio hizo un gesto con la boca—¿De ambas? Mira, ni siquiera es que tuviéramos una relación, y en esa fiesta todos estábamos muy alegres.

—Convertiste a mi familia en el hazmerreír, de todos.

—Todos respetan a tu familia, no sé de que hablas... Yo los respeto, mi grupo los respeta, Ronan los respeta.

—Sí, estoy enterada que el sucio niño expulsado de su familia, los está ayudando.

—No, ayudando no, estamos haciendo negocios. Unos muy fructíferos por cierto, y si todo va bien, podré pagarte en... cuatro meses o menos.

La mujer emitió una pequeña risilla de burla, apoyando su estética barbilla, en las manos delgadas, elegantes y con uñas perfectamente hechas de manicure francés. —¿Cuatro meses o menos?

—Puede ser incluso hasta en tres. Como dije, es un negocio que va a dejar mucho, mucho dinero. Y mi primer prioridad—Se señaló, para luego hacerlo a la chica—Es pagarte a ti.

—Me alegra escuchar eso.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí, lástimas que no tengas tres meses. —La mujer se puso de pie, rodeando su escritorio, para recargarse en él y mirar de frente a Quill, que intimidado igual se puso de pie. —Tienes una semana para pagarme.

—¿Qué? No podré reunir esa cantidad de dinero en una semana.

—Ese es tu problema, no el mío, "Star Lord"—Escupió su apodo al rostro—y por lo que hiciste, sepas, que tu deuda se duplico, dado que amas eso de "al doble"

—Eso es imposible, no puedes hacer eso—Reclamó, y en ese momento los enormes hombres entraron.

—Puedo, y voy a hacerlo—Le golpeó en el pecho con un dedo— y más te vale tener el dinero, porque si no es así, te voy a buscar hasta el hoyo más sucio en el que te escondas, y voy a matarte, cómo la rata sucia que eres.

—Y yo que pensé que no eras rencorosa.

—Una broma más y serán cuatro días Quill.

—No, no está bien—levantó las manos retrocediendo un paso—Entendí, entendí no bromas, pago en una semana. Es correcto... lo haré, lo haré lo prometo.

—Llévenlo a la salida—Indicó la mujer con un gesto de cabeza, y un hombre le tomó de cada hombre, arrastrándole de nuevo por el pasillo, pero al llegar de nuevo a la gran cocina, este se liberó de sus manos.

—Conozco el camino gracias...—Suspiró, mirando entonces la puerta que daba a la sección de los comensales, del elegante restaurante que en realidad era ese lugar. Uno de los meseros era su amigo, y quizá podría darle algo de información sobre cómo es que estaban las cosas allí, para saber a quien más podía pedir ayuda y quien estaba con Ayesha.

Avanzó entre los cocineros, llegando hasta la zona de entrega de platillos, dónde le dio a una chica el nombre, pero esta le dijo que a quien buscaba, había dejado de trabajar allí hace un mes y medio. O mejor dicho, lo habían despedido.

—La mejor suerte del mundo Quill—Llamó a Rocket, volviendo sobre sus pasos—Necesito un lugar dónde esconderme.

_—¿Ahora que hiciste Quill?_

Peter se recargó en la pared—Arruinarlo, como siempre—Contestó.

\----

Tony masajeaba sus sienes, mientras miraba el platillo frente a sí, sin ganas de comerlo, aquel era uno de sus lugares favoritos, pero aún así no tenía apetito. Aparte de la sentencia de la soledad eterna, tenía un tiempo que no se emborrachaba como la noche anterior, y en todo el día no había salido de la cama, solo bebido más, y vomitado alcohol.

Sentía una resaca terrible, y tenía muchas ganas de pedir una botella de vino, en vez del vaso de agua mineral que descansaba en su mesa junto a la comida.

Sintió cierto alivio cuando su celular sonó.

—¿Qué? No, no quiero nada temporal, ni parches, o coberturas. No importa si tienen que ir al maldito Himalaya a buscarlo, necesito deshacerme de esto ya, no importa lo que cueste. Operaciones, tratamientos, drogas lo que sea necesario. —Gritaba en el celular, afortunadamente tenía una mesa en una zona privada y apartada.

—Escúchame bien, recibes un excelente sueldo, por una razón, consigue alguien que borre eso. O conseguiré a alguien que de verdad lo quiera.

Peter pasaba al lado de la zona privada, para ir de una vez a la cocina, Rocket intentaría conseguir un lugar para ocultarse, porque era casi imposible que consiguiera ese dinero.

—Un borrador, algo que quite eso del maldito brazo, lo necesito ya—La voz llegó a los oídos del criminal y se asomó, viendo al mismo millonario con el que había chocado, irritado, con ojeras, golpeando su celular contra la mesa al colgar.

Cuando Tony alzó el rostro, se topó de nuevo con esos ojos verde avellana brillantes, y esa sonrisa confiada, de quien puede detener el mundo cuando se cae a pedazos.

Peter dio un par de pasos dentro de la sección privada, parándose frente a la mesa del millonario.

—Perdón, pero escuche que... ¿Necesitas un borrador? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comentarios, críticas, todo es bienvenido.


	8. Capítulo 8 Pretendamos que estamos enamorados

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Por fin Tony y Peter pueden comenzar su historia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahora voy avanzando más rápido, espero continuar así! :D

                                                                                      

 

 

—Perdón, pero escuche que… ¿Necesitas un borrador?

Tony le miró con un gesto indescifrable, sin entender que era aquello, una ilusión o un espejismo de su mente torturada.

—Eres el criminal con el que chocamos. —Acusó.

—Sí—Exclamó Peter—Es decir no, no soy un criminal—Se defendió avanzando rápido y tomando asiento junto al genio—Bueno, ¿Quién no ha hecho algo ilegal en su vida?

—Vete de aquí.

—No, no… espera, te escuché, y yo tengo justo lo que necesitas Tony.

—No me llames Tony.

—Señor Stark, yo tengo justo lo que necesita—ofreció con una brillante sonrisa.

—¿Tú sabes cómo quitarme esto del brazo? —Se levantó la manga brusco, mostrando el nombre, y por una razón ajena a la comprensión de Quill, sintió un horrible vacío en el estómago.

—Sí—Respondió firme, alzando el rostro para mirarlo a los ojos—Yo puedo borrarlo—Dijo con más seguridad de la que su mentira abarcaba.

—No estoy interesado en ninguna droga.

—No es una droga, es un tratamiento, uno que… demanda mucho tiempo, y mucha exclusividad.

—Escucha, si lo que deseas es sacarme dinero, no vas a conseguirlo. Te estás metiendo con el millonario equivocado.

—No me tienes que pagar ahora—Sonrió Quill, sorprendiendo un poco a Tony, de que este tuviera tanta confianza en su método. —Espera el tiempo que dura el tratamiento, si los resultados te satisfacen, me pagas… y si no, bueno… yo te daré a ti, la mitad del cobro que establezcamos, por las molestias.

—Esto tiene que ser un juego. Si alguien ya hubiera descubierto cómo quitar el nombre, estoy seguro que no usaría una chaqueta barata, y unas botas desgastada de la punta.

Peter se miró la ropa—Hey, ¿Qué tienes en contra del estilo de “chico malo clásico”? —Preguntó con una sonrisa ladina que hizo que Tony riera sincero, no sabía exactamente porque, pero una sonrisa, acompañada de una risilla entre dientes se le escapó, y se sintió realmente bien.

—Nada, en realidad me encantan los clásicos, y te queda… Aunque eso no lo explica.

—Soy un apostador—Se encogió de hombros Quill—llevo poco pudiendo hacer esto, lleva mucho tiempo, y lo que me dan, me lo gasto en los casinos.

—Eso suena mucho más creíble—Tony apoyó un codo en la mesa, y su rostro en la mano—Así que sabes como quitar el nombre de la piel de alguien, ¿Cómo lo haces?

Peter no sabía de dónde estaba inventándose esa sarta de mentiras, claro que tenía las pastillas, pero eso era una droga callejera, una muy buena, pero temporal. No lo que el otro buscaba, sin embargo el necesitaba un escondite y dinero, aquella era una oportunidad que no podía desperdiciar.

—Es un tratamiento, que muy, muy poca agente acepta—Comenzó—tenemos que ser pareja, por.. al menos cuatro meses.

Aquello en verdad hizo reír a Tony, haciendo que se tallara el rostro, negando con la cabeza, mirando con incredulidad al otro—¿Es la nueva manera de coquetear y conseguir sexo?

—No tiene que haber sexo—Se encogió de hombros Quill, necesitaba lo que sea para convencerlo, aunque por un momento, y al contemplar esos ojos avellanas, llegó a pensar que una noche con él, bien valía que los matones de la loca perfeccionista, le atraparan. —No es eso de lo que va, es un tratamiento especial, incluye pequeñas pastillas, y muchos cuidados.

—¿Cuidados?

—No es un proceso que puedas hacer sólo, necesitas alguien que esté allí incondicionalmente, que te cuide y abrace por las noches… que vayan a comer juntos, que te despiertes y encuentres que te está viendo dormir. Alguien que compare lo atractivo que eres, con el brillo de las estrellas, que te sientas amado, incondicionalmente. Que esa persona entregue todo para que seas feliz…

—Eso es…—Tony dibujo un gesto serio y después comenzó a reír de nueva cuenta, al menos ese tipo, le estaba sacando un sin número de carcajadas—… lo más cursi y bobo que he escuchado en mucho tiempo.

—Funciona—Declaró simple Quill—Las pastillas, y entrega total, el nombre tiene que desaparecer enseguida.

—¿Tienes pruebas?

—Sí, ya ha funcionado con alguien más.

—¿A sí? ¿Con quien? ¿Uno de tus amigos de bar?

—No—Negó Peter—Con Ronan Pace

—¿Pace? ¿El heredero del consorcio Kree?

—¿Lo conoces?

—Sí, nunca me gustó lo que su padre le hizo, me mantuve en contacto por algunos negocios.

—Llámale entonces—Abrió los brazos Quill. —Él te dirá, sólo déjame hablar con él primero, como sabes es muy reservado, no querrá decírtelo así cómo así.

—Pero hablarán aquí, frente a mí—Puntualizó Tony.

—Por supuestos que si, es más… él ya tiene otro nombre, el de alguien que si le corresponde—Peter se daba puñetazos mentales por decir estupidez tras estupidez, solo rogaba porque Ronan le solapara la mentira.

Tony sacó su celular, buscando el contacto hasta marcarlo.

—¿Ronan? Habla Tony Stark, aquí tengo un amigo tuyo, y me gustaría que me confirmaras algo—Después de aquella frase, le pasó el celular al rubio.

—Ronan, amigo… hola..

**_—Quill, eres cómo una cucaracha, imposible de eliminar de mi vida._ **

—Sí, yo también te he extrañado amigo. Verás estoy a punto de hacer un trato con el señor Stark, cómo el que tú y yo hicimos, ¿recuerdas? Cuando logré quitarte la marca de tu brazo con mi tratamiento.

**_—¿De que rayos hablas Quill?_ **

—Lo sé, fue una cuestión muy sería—Recalcó—Algo de vida o muerte, si lo quieres ver así.

Tony se hartó y tomó el celular, poniéndolo en medio de los y en alta voz.

**_—Quill… —_** se escuchó la voz molesta.

—Por ese favor… Puedes decirle al señor Stark, que mi tratamiento funciona.

Pareció escucharse un suspiro al otro lado de la línea **_—Sí, el tratamiento que ofrece Quill, es más eficaz de lo que uno podría esperar de un perdedor cómo él._**

—¿Verdad que ahora tienes el nombre de alguien que si te corresponde? —Volvió a preguntar Quill, mirando de frente a Tony.

Se escuchó una pequeña risa en el altavoz **_—Trabajo en ello, no es el nombre que esperaba… pero si, sin duda es mejor, que… Quill… que cuando Quill me dio el tratamiento, quiero decir._**

—¿De verdad borró el nombre? —Preguntó Tony algo sorprendido.

**_—Sólo te puedo decir, Stark, que me arrepiento mucho de conocer al idiota de Quill, y lo único bueno que he sacado de él, es el nombre que ahora está en mi brazo. Sin duda alguna._ **

—Gracias Ronan… amigo. Nos vemos luego.

**_—Recuérdale a Rocket que tenemos una cena esta noche._ **

—Yo le digo, allí estará el mapache, gracias…

—Gracias por eso, Ronan—Pronunció Tony, colgando el celular. Tony lo volvió a guardar en su saco y se cruzó de brazos, recargándose más en su silla, con sus ojos fijos en el otro. Por un lado sentía que aquello eran mentiras, un montón de charlatanerías, por otro lado se quedaba sin opciones, y lo único seguro, es que haría lo que fuera por borrarse aquello del brazo. —Entonces, ¿Cuatro meses?

—Aproximadamente.

—¿Y tenemos que ser pareja?

—No tienes que publicarlo en los diarios, con que tú y yo lo sepamos basta, con que me dejes trabajar y cuidarte… es todo, nada de trucos.

—¿Y tendríamos que vivir juntos?

—Es parte del tratamiento.

—Que conveniente para ti, vivir en la Torre Stark.

—Podemos vivir en mi apartamento, no hay problema, aunque no creo que sea mucho de tu agrado.

Tony se masajeó las sienes, no sólo era eso, tenía un viaje próximo a Londres, y otro a Roma, que no podía posponer, porque ya los había retrasado demasiado.

—¿Qué piensas entonces de una Luna de miel?

—¿Qué?

—Tengo que viajar mañana. ¿Puedes salir de la ciudad? Será un viaje de un mes.

Quill tuvo que contener su sonrisa enorme, aquello lo alejaba un mes de los problemas, y viajaría con un hombre apuesto a quien sabe dónde. Quizá el destino no era tan malo con él cómo creía.

—Claro que no. Sí me contratas, entonces tú serás mi trabajo principal y yo iré a dónde tú vayas.

—Entonces, ¿Tenemos un trato señor…? —Extendió su mano, y enseguida Peter la tomó.

—Peter… Peter Quill, aunque algunos me llaman Star Lord…

—Star Lord… —Tony quería reírse, pero sentía que el nombre le quedaba además le gustaba tener su mano unida a la del otro.

\---

—¿Sigues preocupado por él? —Bucky caminó con un par de cervezas frías hasta el sofá, dónde el rubio se encontraba sentado, mirando el televisor algo ausente.

—No sé, Tony siempre fue muy complicado de descifrar—Tomó la cerveza de la mano del castaño—no sé si está realmente mal, y debo llamarlo, o sí es verdad que no le interesa y ya pasó al siguiente—Le dio un trago hondo, mirando al otro a los ojos—Tú igual estás preocupado por él.

Bucky asintió, tomando asiento junto al su compañero, haciendo una pequeña mueca—Stark es alguien especial. Le debo mi vida, los tratamientos que me ayudan a recuperarme. Y aunque me pone un poco celoso. Le debo que hayas estado feliz todo este tiempo.

Steve sonrió divertido—Era el momento.

—¿Momento?

—De que estuvieras celoso, con todas las chicas y chicos que salías, antes y después… toda la vida, ya era tiempo de que tu estuvieras celoso.

Bucky sonrió y se recargó en su hombro, abrazándole por la cintura. —Falta de confianza amigo, nunca quisiste decirme, yo me hubiera comido a ese pequeño Steve flacucho sin dudas. Apuesto a que sería super lindo hacerlo gemir y sonrojarlo. —El Steve actual coloreó sus mejillas y James se alzó a mordérselas. —No me decido cual es más lindo.

—Tú… tú lo eres—Steve le tomó del rostro, regalándole un beso dulce.

Aún no podían ser más apasionados o más intensos, todo el cariño fraternal que se tenían seguía allí, y estaba lentamente evolucionando a algo más, ninguno tenía intención de apresurarlo, se tomaban su calma, para ir descubriendo poco a poco, esa nueva faceta de su relación.

 

\-----

—Entonces, nos vemos mañana en el aeropuerto o…—preguntó Peter.

—¿Qué harás ahora?

—Ir a recoger mis cosas, resolver algunos asuntos.

—Soy un novio un poco celoso, ¿te importa si te acompaño? —Tony pese a todo, aun no se sentía convencido de lo que estaba sucediendo. Así que lo mejor era investigar quien era ese sujeto, le había mandado el nombre a su asistente y esperaba el reporte en un par de horas.

—Claro…—Anunció Quill, no es que fuera hacer nada relevante, lo de Ronan podría llamarle a Rocket, en lugar de ir a verlo, informarle a la casera que estaría fuera un tiempo, y recoger sus maletas.

Salieron al pequeño callejón, Peter miraba de reojo a Tony, que iba entretenido en su celular. El rubio le abrió la puerta caballeroso, y aunque Tony no quiso darlo a notar el auto y el gesto le gustaron.

—¿Cómo supiste que podías hacer esto? Lo de ser un borrador. —preguntó Tony, una vez el otro puso en marcha el auto, cuyo motor ronroneo de una manera que le hicieron dar ganas al millonario de conducirlo.

—Soy un poco… algo así como un criminal—Confesó Peter.

—Que gran sorpresa—le contestó sarcástico.

—Una amiga… no estaba feliz con el nombre en su brazo, hizo todo para borrárselo, tomó cierto medicamento conseguido por mí, en uno de mis “trabajos”, yo me encargue de cuidarla… de protegerla, por todo el proceso, al final el nombre en su brazo cambió. Eso fue en la universidad, lo creí coincidencia. Luego… pasó de nuevo, con una pareja que yo tenía, igual el nombre desapareció, no apareció el mío, pero se borró el que tenía, y casi al instante apareció otro—Mintió, o mejor dicho, alteró ciertos hechos de su vida.  —Lo intenté esta vez intencionalmente con un conocido, funcionó, luego con Ronan e igual funcionó.

—¿Sólo cuatro casos?

—Lleva tiempo, y no es algo muy seguro, si quieres echarte para atrás…

—No, la verdad es que a estas alturas, soy capaz de intentar hasta una idiotez cómo está. —Tony miró su brazo.

—¿Qué pasó?

—¿Es parte del tratamiento que te lo diga?

—Es mejor si lo sé—Peter se encogió de hombros. —Con detalles—Agregó, la verdad es que se moría por saber que llevó a ese hombre a tal punto. Es decir… ¿Qué no se suponía que todos querían el nombre de Tony Stark? Cualquiera  que fuera el bastardado afortunado que se llamara “Steve Rogers” debería estar loco para elegir a otro… o quizá se preguntaba si era el genio, quien no estaba feliz con el nombre.

—Tenía una pareja, un gran bobo. Todo iba bien, si quieres verlo así. Su nombre apareció en mi mano, preparé una linda cena para decírselo… —la vista de Tony iba perdida en el retrovisor del auto—…él apareció, y me dijo que él también tenía un nombre, pero no era el mío, era el de su mejor amigo, y su mejor amigo igual tenía él suyo. Son cosas que suceden.

—¿Y quien es su amigo? ¿Un príncipe?

—Luce como uno—Reconoció Tony.

—Aunque me apareciera otro nombre, si tú tuvieras el mío, no elegiría a nadie más.

—¿Es parte de tu trabajo coquetear así?

Quill le miró de reojo —En parte, y en parte es cierto, tengo que ser lo más sincero posible si no, esto va a ser tardado.

—¿Enserio?

—Con Ronan fueron horribles once meses, no nos aguantábamos. —Eso era cierto, once meses de relación inestable.

—¿Soy más tolerable?

—Y más sexy.

—Eso lo sé.

—No sé cuanto me va a gustar alagarte.

—Eso dicen todos, pero no pueden evitarlo. —Del estado de histeria que Tony tenía al comenzar el día, ya no quedaba nada. Se sentía relajado, con ganas de bromear, y sólo enfocarse en descubrir quien era ese tipo. Aunque todo tratara del tema que intentaba evitar, la compañía de Quill era hacerle volver a sentir como el sensual multimillonario y playboy, Tony Stark.

—¿Seguro que nadie termina hartándose?

—Algunos, Pepper siempre dice que va a renunciar porque ya la cansé, pero sigue aquí.

—¿Pepper?

—Mi vice presidenta, guion asistente, guion mejor amiga, guion madre hermana, guion niñera, guion puede hacer todo porque es Pepper.

—Suena a una chica bastante increíble.

—Lo es, Happy es muy afortunado.

—¿Happy?

—Gran amigo, mi jefe de seguridad, y su esposo.

—Oh… dos buenos amigos casados.

—Sí, los perdí a ambos al mismo tiempo. Pero quien soy yo, para decirles que no pueden arruinar el buen sexo con el matrimonio. Hablando de eso, ¿la fidelidad entra en nuestro trato?

Peter meditó ese punto, claro que lo más sencillo y fácil para que el otro aceptara, era decirle que no, que podía salir con quisiera para divertirse. Por otro lado, si tenía la oportunidad, y a su alcance un hombre como aquel, que le hacía querer comérselo, no iba a dejar que nadie lo tocara, al menos no por el tiempo que él estuviera allí.

—Sí, sé que será complicado, Stark. Pero es completamente necesario.

—Mmmhh… Entonces quizá reconsideremos la parte del sexo. Cuatro meses de celibato es demasiado. Hasta tu lucirías atractivo después de un mes sin nada…

Peter estacionó el auto frente al viejo departamento en él que vivía, para después mirarle con un gesto de incredulidad.

—Aja…—Fue todo lo que dijo bajando del auto.

—Hey, hey… espera—Tony le siguió, saliendo del vehículo, viéndolo avanzar hacía dentro del edificio. —¿Qué quisiste decir con ese “aja”? —le llamó alcanzándolo cuando entraban al destartalado lugar.

—Sólo aja…—Dijo Peter burlón, empezando a subir las escaleras, siendo perseguido por el castaño.

—Ese no fue solo un “aja”, fue un “aja” de no creerme—Acusó.

Peter se giró y se apoyó en la pared, cruzando sus brazos. —Sabes que me pareces muy atractivo, pero yo también sé que no te soy indiferente.

Tony le miró con ese gesto engreído marca Stark.

—En realidad—Dio un paso más frente al castaño—Pienso que te gusté bastante desde el comienzo, y que la idea de que compartamos la cama te encanta igual que a mí.

—¿Nunca te han dicho que te crees más de lo que eres?

—Sí, y apuesto a que a ti también.

—Pero luego yo les demostré  que tengo razones para hacerlo.

—Oh… me gusta eso.

—¿Él que?

—Demostrar—Sonrió Peter, antes de tomar el rostro del genio, poniéndolo contra la pared, empezando a comer su boca en un gesto tan apasionado e intenso, que Tony sólo pudo responder encantado y necesitándose, sujetándose de la chaqueta del otro hasta que el aire empezó a faltar en sus pulmones.

Pero Peter no le dio tregua después de dejarlo dar un respiro, una mano siguió en el rostro del millonario pero la otra fue a dar en su cintura, pronto sus cuerpos estaban juntos, mientras sus bocas se comían hambrientas, los brazos de Tony pasaron a rodear el cuello de Peter y las manos de este se colaron debajo de la camisa desarreglada de diseñador, acariciando la piel canela.

Tony despeinó el cabello rubio y Peter le alzó del suelo, sosteniéndole de los muslos, sentían demasiado calor…

Hasta que los enfriaron.

Una enorme cantidad de agua fría cayó sobre ellos, empapándolos completamente. Se separaron algo confundidos, y con la respiración agitada, viendo hacía arriba de dónde había venido el agua. Allí una mujer mayor, entrada en sus cincuenta, los miraba con el seño fruncido.

—Nada de cosas degeneradas en la escalera de mi edificio, para eso tiene su cuarto, Señor Quill. —Le acusó la mujer.

—Lo siento Señora Brennan.  —Gritó Peter

—Y aún debes la renta de este mes.

—Lo sé señora Brennan, ahora paso a pagársela.

La anciana mujer solo asintió y  luego se giró, farfullando cosas, en dónde resonaba el apellido de su problemático inquilino.

Peter puso las manos en su cadera, mirando a un mojado Tony Stark, si quería tenerlo… húmedo, pero esa no fue la manera en que lo imagino, aunque lo que veía ahora tampoco le disgustaba.

—Mi casera…

—Eso pude notar—La sonrisa de Tony, era claro está, sarcástica.

—Al menos demostré mi punto.

—Lo demostraste, eso supongo. Entonces… ¿Subimos por tus cosas antes de recibir una segunda ducha?

—Sí… si claro… por aquí—Peter señaló con su cabeza, subiendo las escaleras que faltaban para el apartamento.

Al entrar, Tony sonrió al ver el desorden en el interior, curiosamente lo hizo sentir cómodo, caminó dentro, examinando todo, sentándose en el sofá, llamándole la atención un viejo Walkman que aún funcionaba con Cassets, mientras el otro iba a hacer sus maletas.

Tomó el par de audífonos y corrió la cinta, cerró los ojos y se recargó en el sofá, la canción que empezó a sonar la conocía, y se dejó llevar por el sonido, a tararear despacio relajándose. Olvidándose incluso de lo mojado de su ropa.

Pasaron al menos tres canciones, cuando una playera cayó en su rostro.

—Será mejor que te pongas algo seco—Escuchó en cuanto se quitó los audífonos, dejó el aparato de lado y asintió, quitándose el saco, y la camisa, notando que el otro se había cambiado y que no le quitaba los ojos de encima ahora que él lo hacía. Eso le gustaba, no podía describir a ciencia cierta que era, pero podía percibir el deseo de Quill y eso erizaba su piel. Se colocó la camiseta, que le quedó bastante grande y algo adorable.

—¿Eres un purista? —Preguntó, volviendo a tomar el Walkman.

—Algo así… es un viejo habito que mi madre me dejó después de su muerte… ese fue un regalo.

—Tú madre tenía un gusto increíble.

—Si, lo tenía.

—Lástima del horrible hijo—Se burló y Peter sonrió, normalmente era celoso con sus cosas, pero no le molestaba verlo en manos de Tony,  pues este parecía entender su importancia y valor, se lo pasó con suavidad.

—Iré a guardarlo con lo otro, para poder irnos.

—Muy bien… —Tony lo vio desaparecer, y después salir con un par de maletas.

Al dejar el departamento, pasaron con la casera, Quill le liquidó lo de ese mes y el siguiente, asegurándole que regresaría, a lo que la mujer le pidió a Tony que no lo devolviera.

—Quizá no lo deje ir nunca—le había bromeado. Volviendo a subir el auto de Peter después, poniendo rumbo a la torre Stark.

Para aligerar el ambiente, Peter colocó uno de sus cassetes, y en unos segundos, ambos cantaban alegres cómo si fueran el mejor dueto de rockstars del planeta, desgastando sus gargantas a todo volumen, con el sol poniéndose y las estrellas empezando a adornar su camino.

Cuando llegaron a la torre Stark, Quill tuvo que admitir que si el edificio era impresionante por fuera, lo era aún más por dentro. Era el epítome de la tecnología y los avances que el ser humano podía lograr desde sus cimientos.

—Quizá yo debería pagarte a ti. —Pronunció mientras abordaban el elevador.

—Supongo que debes considerar hacerme un descuento—Tony llevaba las manos en los bolsillos e hizo un gesto de encogimiento de hombros.

—Lo consideraré—Asintió saliendo primero con las maletas en cuanto el elevador abrió sus puertas.

—La habitación está por allá—Señaló y Quill caminó con sus maletas, pero alcanzó a ver el desastre que era el comedor.

Tony había ordenado que no lo limpiaran, era un recordatorio del desastre precisamente que era su vida.

El rubio dejó caer las maletas, y avanzó, quedándose parado contemplando el destrozo y los daños. Aquello reflejaba más de lo que Tony pudo contarle, y sin duda era peor de lo que Quill habría imaginado. Lo único que podía pensar es que ese hombre era más fuerte de lo que imaginó. Porque sabía muy bien cómo no dar a notar ese demonio de depresión que se lo comía por dentro.

—Al ver tu departamento, no creí que te molestara el desastre.

—Voy a limpiar esto.

—No es necesario, hay gente que se encarga de eso.

—Imagino que sí, pero no has pedido que lo limpien… —Quill pasó a su lado, perdiéndose en el departamento, mientras Tony se quedaba viendo las copas rotas en el suelo.

Cuando menos se dio cuenta Peter volvió con bolsas, trapos, trapeadores, y cubetas.

—¿Es enserio?

—Y tu vas a ayudar—Le entregó unos guantes de goma amarillos que había encontrado en un pequeño armario, para enseguida ponerse a recoger todo el montón de vidrios rotos.

Aquel había sido un día horrible para Tony, luego extraño, luego confuso, y limpiar su desastre junto a un extraño criminal que parecía conocer la clave para que su vida ganara un poco de estabilidad, parecía un adecuado final.

Se puso los guantes, y con indicaciones del otro, y respuestas sarcásticas de su parte, además de coqueteos de ambos, fueron dejando un poco más ordenado el sitio, levantaron las mesas y sillas, limpiaron toda la comida, creando dos enormes bolsas de basura.

Tony terminó más cansado de lo que hubiera imaginado, aunque estaba seguro que se debía más a lo que había pasado a lo largo del día que a ese trabajo en sí.

—Me siento sucio…—Declaró en un suspiro, recargado en la pared, y sentado en el suelo.

—Oh babe… puedo hacerte sentir verdaderamente sucio, si tu quieres. —Le guiñó un ojo Quill.

—Será otro día, porque hoy estoy sin fuerzas. Quiero una ducha y a la cama.

—Suena bien para mí. —dijo Peter, siguiéndole a la habitación.

—¿Por qué no la tomas tu primero? —Indicó Tony, mientras habría una pantalla tridimensional frente  a él — Tengo algo que revisar.

Peter sin decir palabra asintió, y sacó unas cosas de su maleta, quedando encantado con el baño, tomando una ducha relajante. Se sentía culpable por las mentiras, sí… porque sin duda aquel nombre no se iba a borrar, el mismo al ver su brazo, sabía que los nombres nunca se borraban. Pero al mismo tiempo sentía que si podía hacerlo para ayudarle, que podía hacer algo para sobrellevar lo que pasaba, el mejor que nadie sabía lo que esa situación dolía.

Salió de la ducha, y tomó una de las pastillas moradas, la dividió a la mitad, y mezcló el líquido en agua. Rocket y él habían descubierto una mejor manera de evitar sus efectos. Suspiró al ver el nombre desapareciendo de nuevo, y volvió a la habitación.

 

Tony parecía estar esperando que saliera, porque entró casi enseguida. Peter se acomodó en la cama, tomando su Walkman, esperando al castaño. Cuando lo vio salir, con aquel pijama azul, se preguntó de nuevo que tan idiota se tenía que ser para no elegir a un hombre así.

—¿Entonces? —Stark le preguntó, subiendo al otro lado de la cama.

—Necesitas dormir… —Le dijo Peter.

—¿Dormir? Creí que haríamos algo más interesante—Pronunció el genio.

—Lo haremos—Constató el criminal, acomodándose de lado, quitándose los Walkman para colocárselos al castaño. —Pero ahora voy a cuidar un poco de ti.

—¿Parte del tratamiento?

—Uno especial diseñado para ti. —Asintió poniendo la música en el reproductor, y tomando a Tony entre sus brazos, de una manera que este estuviera cómodo… Y Peter, bueno… el nunca pensó que sostener a alguien así se sintiera tan bien.

Tony no podía negar su desconcierto, pero tampoco la calidez y comodidad, sus músculos se relajaron, su mente lo hizo después, y pronto solo había música, unos brazos fuertes y más música… durmió como no lo había hecho en años.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comentarios, críticas, todo es bien recibido. :3


	9. Capítulo 9 Videojuegos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una partida de juegos, dónde te juegas más de lo que crees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pues me tardé demasiado, pero un vídeo de una amiga, me hizo que tuviera un chispazo de inspiración para el nuevo capítulo. Ojala les guste.

Steve no sabía si hacer era correcto, se sentía un poco como un criminal deslizándose entre las sombras. Se suponía que el día de ayer Tony había salido de viaje, así que ese día se dio a la tarea de asistir a la torre Stark, para tomar algunas de sus cosas que había dejado allí. No quería ver al genio, no aún, pues sabía que eso probablemente no le haría bien a nadie.

Se acercó a la recepción, pidiendo si lo podían dejar pasar.

—¿Su pase ya no funciona, Capitán? —había preguntado extrañada la chica de recepción.

Steve pensaba que Tony lo había desactivado, así que ni siquiera había hecho el intento de probar.

—No, no es eso, es que cómo el Señor Stark no está.

—El señor Stark si… está—dijo la chica lentamente, se notaba su confusión. Pues del conocimiento de ella, el rubio seguía siendo pareja de su jefe, era raro que no estuviera enterado de aquello.

—¿No se fue de viaje anoche?

La mujer intuyó entonces que pelearon, y sólo negó mudamente con la cabeza.

—Bien… eso, es bueno. Gracias—Rogers se dio media vuelta para poder dirigirse al elevador. Sacó su tarjeta, y el elevador subió sin problemas.

Pese a saber que Tony si se encontraba allí, tomó aquella decisión pensando que de verdad quería saber y comprobar que el otro se encontraba bien. Bucky igual había estado preocupado por el genio. Ambos sentían cierta inquietud acerca de la actitud tranquila del multimillonario. Ambos sabían que a veces cuando todo parecía en calma, solo se avecinaba lo peor.

Cuando las puertas se abrieron, entró con cautela, mirando a los alrededores, pero todo estaba en un extraño a orden. Exceptuando por las envolturas vacías de comida chatarra que abarrotaban la mesilla frente a la enorme pantalla de la sala.

—¿Tony? —llamó, pensando que quizá este aún estaba dormido. No quería despertarlo, no al menos sin prepararle una taza de su amado café antes. Quería iniciar las cosas bien, no deseaba una mala relación con el castaño.

Escuchó la puerta abrirse, y sonrió, pensando torpemente en ofrecerse para ir por donas. Pero quien salió por la puerta de la habitación no fue su ex pareja.

 

—Hey, ¿Y tú eres?

Peter Quill sabía a la perfección quien era el rubio parado frente a él, lo había visto en las fotos con el hermoso hombre que descansaba aún dormido en la cama.

—Soy… Steve Rogers, ¿Está Tony? ¿Quién eres tú? —preguntó de manera consecutiva, ese hombre en pijama, no le daba la mejor de las impresiones.

—Star lord—contestó juguetón, continuando con su camino hasta el comunicador, por él que se dedicó a pedir un gran desayuno para dos, ante la mirada de Steve.

—Perdona, ¿Quién dijiste que eres?

—El novio de Tony—respondió con una sonrisa.

—¿Desde cuando?

—Desde hace un tiempo—sus respuestas eran evasivas, y hechas con cierta burla implícita. No podía evitarlo, el sujeto no le agradaba para nada. No sólo era que se trataba de Tony, despreciaba a cualquiera que pusiera una estúpida mancha en la piel, por encima del corazón y los sentimientos de otras personas. No entendía cómo había sujetos  que podían desechar momentos, vidas compartidas, besos, promesas de amor, por algo de lo que ni siquiera tenían un conocimiento real.

—¿Desde hace un tiempo?

—Sí, desde hace un tiempo. ¿Tú de dónde conoces a Tony? —cuestionó ladino, sentándose en el gran sofá, con las piernas extendidas y cruzándolas.

—Yo era… su novio, hace apenas un par de días.

—Nunca te mencionó—se encogió de hombros Quill como si nada. Dando un profundo bostezo. Se había echado un poco de agua en la cara, y lavado los dientes. Pero quizá debió tomar una ducha para quitarse la pereza.

—¿Puedo hablar con Tony? —Steve tenía una cierta molestia. ¿Cómo era posible que Tony tuviera un nuevo novio? Así de rápido.

—No creo que esté dispuesto, le debe doler mucho la espalda y cadera, además de que estuvimos despiertos toda la anoche con mucha acción. Lo dejé exhausto—declaró guiñándole un ojo.

 Realmente no mentía. Habían jugado videojuegos toda la noche, él había ganado la mayoría de las partidas, por lo que Tony se había obsesionado con ganarle al final, se había dormido realmente tarde, y la posición de estar encorvados atentos a la pantalla, era bastante cansada.

Steve no podía con la desfachatez y la forma de ser de ese sujeto, quien portaba esa sonrisa de autosuficiencia en el rostro. Como si estuviera en su ambiente, en su casa, como si estuviera seguro que…

—Tony… ¿él tiene tú nombre o tú tienes el suyo?—la pregunta brotó de sus labios sin que él pudiera detenerla.

Esa cuestión cambio el gesto relajado de Quill por uno más serio, sus facciones parecieron tensarse, y por fin el desagrado hacía el militar, fue más evidente.

—No, yo no necesito que una mancha me diga a quien amar. Imagino que tú si—soltó con cierto desprecio. — ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Sólo quiero saber si Tony está bien, y de paso recoger algunas de mis cosas—dijo este más calmadamente. Intentaba anteponer su cordura, al repentino ataque de celos, que no tenía razón.

—Tus cosas, creo que yo las guardé en una caja para tirarlas, déjame ir por ellas.

Tal como había aparecido, el hombre desapareció, dejando a Steve en medio de aquella enorme sala. Se dejó caer en el sillón, pasándose las manos por el rostro. No se supone que aquello debería importarle, o molestarle. Tony era soltero, tenía derecho a ser feliz al lado de quien fuera. Aunque la duda seguía en su cabeza, si ya eran pareja… ¿eso significaba que Tony le conocía desde que ellos estaban juntos? ¿Tony le había engañado y por eso tomó todo tan bien? Independientemente de cuales fueran las respuestas a esas preguntas, al soldado no le daba una buena sensación aquel hombre. Algo le decía que había algo mal con él, no sabía exactamente que, era una sensación extraña, de querer proteger a su ex novio, sabía que ya no eran nada, ni tenía porque hacerlo, pero no dejaba de estimarlo, de quererlo, y en definitiva ese hombre en el departamento, no parecía de fiar para estar cerca de Tony.

Quería preguntarle al genio mismo, saber de dónde y cómo lo conoció. Sólo para estar seguro que no era alguien para preocuparse, que Tony estaba bien a su lado.

Meditaba en eso, mientras escuchaba ruidos ligeros de cosas moviéndose. Suponía que era ese tipo, buscando la caja de la que habló.

Cerró los ojos, ¿Cómo aquello era posible? Nunca si quiera había mencionado a alguien como ese hombre, ahora era su novio, y se quedaba a dormir en su casa, y empacaba sus cosas. ¿Cómo es que pasó?

—¿Steve? —abrió los ojos de golpe, topándose con un Tony recién duchado, llevaba el cabello húmedo, una camisa sin mangas, y una de sus pantaloneras sueltas para andar en la casa. Iba descalzo. Lucía fresco.

—Tony—se puso de pie enseguida—lamento… molestarte, pensé que te habías ido de viaje.

—Sí, sí… se suponía que ayer comenzábamos, pero Pepper y Happy llegan hoy por la noche de luna de miel, y quería cenar con ellos antes de perderme de nuevo por varios meses.

—Lo entiendo, saludas a Pepper de mi parte.

—Sí pensabas que habías ido de viaje, ¿Qué haces aquí?—cuestionó. Sin mentir, la presencia del otro le alteraba. Cuanto deseaba abrazarlo, que este le abrazara de vuelta. Pero ese no era él, no era un hombre débil y desolado. Él no era a quien rompían el corazón.

—Vine a buscar algunas cosas que dejé aquí, pero tú… novio—miró a los ojos a Tony al decir la palabra  —ya está buscándolos.

—Quill, cierto, él guardó eso en una caja—dijo haciendo memoria del día anterior. Su querido “borrador” había asegurado que era la mejor medida, deshacerse de todo lo que tuviera que ver con el rubio.

—¿Desde cuándo es tu novio?—preguntó lo que el otro se había negado a responderle.

—¿Quieres que te diga que te engañaba, para sentirte mejor de que me hayas dejado por tu mejor amigo?—preguntó el castaño, con ese gesto de sonrisa de lado, que dejaba en claro una seguridad innata de su parte—lo siento Rogers, no voy ayudar a tu consciencia. Se convirtió en mi novio… ayer por la mañana.

Por la cara de Steve, pudo ver que éste no le creía, pero no podía importarle menos. Quizá le pudo haber dolido que desconfiara así de él, pero su propósito era dejar eso atrás, ese papel de víctima, que para nada iba con él.

—Él dijo que llevaban un… tiempo—argumentó Rogers, cruzándose de brazos.

Tony le imitó con ese gesto de superioridad marca “Stark”.

—Llevamos un tiempo de conocernos, quizá por eso lo dice.

—Nunca lo mencionaste.

—No es de círculos en los que ni tú ni yo nos movamos normalmente. Era un amigo de mucho tiempo atrás.

—Del que te volviste pareja, dos días después que terminamos.

—Me lo topé en un bar, hablamos, terminamos en su departamento. Fue el mejor sexo que pude haber tenido—en eso podía ser mitad honesto, el beso que se había dado con Quill fue fantástico, sólo podía esperar cosas mejores en el sexo—así que no quería quedarme sin él. Una relación parece buena para mantener eso.

—Pero…

—Tus cosas—Peter apareció llevando una gran caja, que depositó al lado de Steve sin mucho cuidado. —Babe, despertaste—el traficante se acercó a él, tomándole de la cintura y rostro, para darle un beso cariñoso y suave—pedí el desayuno para la cama.

—Aún podemos tomarlo allí—sonrió Tony, consciente de lo que el otro hacía. Podía notar de forma palpable la protección que Quill ejercía sobre él frente a Steve. Y se lo agradeció interiormente, porque quizá sin eso, ya hubiera hecho alguna tontería.

—Tomaré una ducha entonces, mientras despides a tu amigo—dijo, volviendo a besarle, la verdad es que se aprovechaba. Le gustaban demasiado los labios de Tony, estando a solas, no buscaba intimidarlo con tanto contacto, pero teniendo el pretexto perfecto, no dejaría de hacerlo. —Hasta… espero nunca—se despidió de Steve, antes de dejarlos solos al perderse dentro de la habitación.

—Me alegra que estés bien—en eso el rubio era sincero. Le gustaba que Tony no estuviera mal por su ruptura.

—No hay razones para no estarlo—le contestó—espero que nada le haya pasado a tus cosas. Quill es algo torpe.

—¿Quill? ¿Cuál es su nombre? Él me dijo que era star… algo.

—Su nombre es Peter, Peter Quill. Tiene ese bobo apodo, ignóralo.

—Tony sólo quiero saber que estás bien—Steve se acercó hasta él, mirándole con sus ojos azules brillantes, entornados y preocupados.

—Estoy bien—le afirmó levantando una mano, que quiso acariciar la mejilla ajena, pero en vez de eso, sólo le dio unas palmaditas. —No tienes que preocuparte por mí. ¿En qué quedamos? Enfócate en ayudar a tu soldado—sonrió, sintiendo entonces los brazos de Steve a su alrededor—no, no… abrazos no—las manos de Tony pensaron en rodear la ancha espalda, pero al final se detuvieron, cayendo pesadas a los lados—sí, sí, voy a extrañarte también—se alejó, palmeando su espalda, empujándole con las palmas de sus manos.

—Lo siento, sólo quería…

—Aja, lo entiendo. Sigo siendo irresistible.

Steve aún no se sentía seguro de irse, de dejarlo allí de nuevo. Había tantas cosas que no debieron terminar de esa manera, pero ahora era así. No podía remediar, o cambiar el destino. Tomó la caja e intentó decir algo, pero nada salió de su boca.

—Tomaremos algo cuando vuelva.

Steve asintió y dio media vuelta. Aquello se estaba volviendo en una costumbre, caminar a ese elevador, sin saber si estaba haciendo lo mejor.

 

\--

—Es un idiota—Tony sonrió al escuchar aquello, apenas entrar a la habitación, viendo a Quill buscar entre su colección musical de vinil.

—Es un buen soldado—respondió avanzando hasta él—¿Qué le dijiste?

—Lo que era mi trabajo—volteó a verlo—que eras mi novio. Que él era un cobarde.

—Te tomas muy enserio tu papel,  ¿no es cierto?

—El método lo es todo—sonrió éste, decidiéndose por fin, por colocar una pieza en el tocadiscos—él estilo también.

—Te queda el de novio sobre protector—acusó y Peter dio un par de pasos hacia atrás. No había querido intervenir tanto con el Capitán Rogers. Era hipócrita hasta cierto punto, él le mentía a Tony. Pero… había algo en que era sincero, quería cuidarle, protegerle, alejarlo de aquello que le hizo sufrir.

—Muchas cosas me quedan—le guiñó un ojo, empezando a mover su cadera, ahora era su cabello él que estaba húmedo y desprendía ciertas gotas. —Vamos a olvidar esto bailando, en lo que llega el desayuno.

— ¿Crees que voy a bailar contigo?

—Es parte de todo—Peter se acercó y lo jaló de la mano, pegándole a él, inclinándose a su oído, pegando sus cuerpos, comenzando a cantar a su oído.

Tony se preguntó, por un instante, si todas sus mañanas no podían ser de esa manera. O cómo la anterior, dónde terminaron comiendo donas, en un café cercano, mientras discutían sobre la película más icónica de los ochenta.

Sus pies cedieron, y comenzó a moverse al ritmo que Peter marcaba. El otro era un bobo, ridículo hasta cierto punto, pero lograba atraparlo en su propio campo gravitacional, lo hacía danzar a su alrededor, y sentirse alegre al hacerlo. Le hacía olvidarse que había un nombre tatuado en su piel, y un destino solitario en el horizonte. Porque en ese momento no había nada más, que ellos bailando y girando en la habitación, hasta que el desayuno llegara.

 

\---

Rocket se estaba aburriendo, llevaba esperando a Ronan para su cita de acuerdo al contrato, pero éste no se presentaba. Ni siquiera porque esta vez la cita era en su casa. Por lo que estaba sentado en una mesa vacía, siendo vigilado por dos mastodontes.

Aburrido decidió que no se quedaría allí sin hacer nada. Cuando se puso de pie, notó a los otros alerta.

—Sólo busco que hacer, son idiotas si creen que me voy a estar allí sentado. Bueno, en realidad lo crean o no, lo más probable es que sean idiotas—pronunció el rubio avanzando, siendo seguido por estos. Quien tenía para su desgracia; la orden de vigilarlo, y la prohibición de tocarle si quiera un cabello.

Rocket se paseó por la sala, analizando todo lo que había allí, cada pieza lucía cara, por lo que cuando sus sombras no veían, se dio el lujo de robarse un par de cositas aquí y allá, que sabía el otro no extrañaría.

Miró por todos lados, extrañado que no hubiera una sola foto por ningún lado. Sólo pinturas y cosas de decoración,  que para su gusto, eran de un anciano aburrido.

Al final terminó en una sala dónde había una pantalla gigantesca, y con una sonrisa enorme, descubrió debajo de este, una gran cantidad de consolas de videojuegos, con sus juegos incluidos. Desde las más actuales, hasta viejas, que Rocket reconoció enseguida y pudo darse cuenta que eran de colección.

Conectó una de estas últimas, viendo de reojo a uno de los hombres junto a la ventana, mientras el otro tomaba asiento en el sofá.

El problema es que la consola no funcionaba. El apodado “mapache” pidió a uno de los hombres una caja de herramientas. Amenazando que era eso, o irse de la casa. Los hombres se miraron entre ellos, accediendo al final a conseguirle la caja de herramientas que necesitaba.

Eso entretuvo bastante a Rocket, quien divertido cual niño, se dedicó a armar y desarmar un par de los aparatos de videojuegos, con sus controles incluidos, hasta lograr que funcionaran cómo en sus mejores tiempos.

Puso un juego, y le pareció una manera buena de perder el tiempo. Desearía que Groot estuviera allí, al grandote igual le encantaba aquello, y que ambos podrían divertirse bastante. Quizá luego pudiera robarle eso a Ronan también.

El tiempo se le pasó rápido, y estaba tan concentrado en el juego, que no percibió cómo su cita llegó, ni tampoco cuando este le hizo un gesto a los hombres para que se marcharan.

—¿Cómo conseguiste que funcionaran?

La voz plenamente dirigida a él, fue lo que hizo que pusiera pausa al juego, y que éste perdiera su atención.

—Los reparé, un par de cosas aquí otras allá—contestó ambiguo, tragando grueso al ver la imponente figura de Pace tan cerca de él, con aquel traje elegante y esa mirada seria en su rostro, pero afilada, que sólo dirigía a él, y no sabía porque.

—Consulte con expertos, me dijeron que era casi imposible repararlos, sin el riesgo de hacer un daño excesivo.

Rocket hizo una trompetilla de burla.

—Cobardes, un par de cortes aquí, tornillos allá, y allí tienes—señaló la pantalla—aunque los entiendo, yo soy el mejor, pocos son tan buenos como yo.

—He oído que te especializas en ello. ¿Fraudes electrónicos?

—La internet le quita dinero a todos, todos los días. ¿Por qué no le puedo quitar algo de dinero en la internet? Quizá yo lo use mejor—se encogió de hombros.

—Entonces—Ronan miraba la pantalla y luego a su invitado—¿Funciona bien… ambos controles?

Rocket levantó el otro control y se lo extendió con un gesto de confianza.

—Mis habilidades no son cuestionables.

Pace lo pensó un poco antes de tomar el control, y sentarse junto al rubio. Aquellas consolas era uno de los pocos places que se permitía, dentro de una vida constante de trabajo, en la que luchaba por superar los errores de su padre, y el juicio en su contra. Aunque algunas de estas fueran solo reliquias de museo. La sorpresa de que funcionaran, le fue francamente grata.

Pronto ambos estaban metidos en la pantalla, en ganar, en atravesar los mundos y obstáculos, en gritar cuando pasaban un nuevo nivel, y quejarse cuando una vida les era arrebatada. No recordaban el verdadero objetivo de esa reunión, pero era algo que había pasado las últimas veces.

No importaba mucho hablar de la droga o el dinero. Era aburrido, a percepción de Rocket, y tedioso a imagen de Ronan. Así que discutían por tonterías, se insultaban por sus opiniones, y así transcurrían cenas enteras.

Ahora estando allí jugando el uno contra el otro, en un sillón dónde sus piernas chocaban, todo estaba sucediendo de manera tan natural. Que ni  Pace, que tenía un mejor conocimiento de lo que ocurría, pudo percibir que lo que tenían iba avanzando más rápido de lo que había planeado.

Rocket ganó una última partida de un juego uno contra uno, y se estiró hacía atrás, extendiendo sus brazos perezoso.

—No te sientas mal, te lo dije, soy el mejor—comunicó con una sonrisa autosuficiente.

Ronan sonrió, no era muy aficionado de hacerlo, ni de las muestras de alegría, pero en compañía del otro, parecían realmente naturales.

—En algunas cosas—reconoció, recargándose también en el sillón. Los ojos de Ronan fueron a las muñecas vacías de su compañero de juego. —No tienes un nombre—señaló lo obvio.

—Algunos nacemos para ser libres, miro a todas esas personas inútiles, encadenadas a esa estúpida marca. Se creen tan especiales, mira hey, me case con la persona que me apareció, cómo si eso quisiera decir que vas a ser feliz toda la vida. ¡No! La gente sigue peleando, siendo infiel, solo los débi…—las palabras del rubio se vieron cortadas, cuando el mayor selló sus labios, sosteniendo su rostro.

Copper se sorprendió, en realidad fue algo que lo impresionó tanto, que por unos segundos no supo cómo reaccionar, pero tras unos segundos, el saborear los labios de Pace le causó una deliciosa sensación. Le atrajo de la nuca, para compartir una caricia más intensa, despeinó su cabello, mientras se recostaban lentamente en el sillón.

Se abrazaban entre caricias intensas, apenas abandonaban el beso, para tomar un poco de respiración, pero luego volvían a la carga.

Aún con la ropa puesta, sus cuerpos friccionaban, parecían dos adolescentes jugando a tocarse por encima de la ropa, mordiéndose los labios con desespero, por descubrir que había más allá. Ambos gruñían masculinos, ante las reacciones de sus cuerpos. Bajo los pantalones las erecciones empezaron a doler, estaban duras y calientes, podían sentirlo.

Rocket fue el primero en tomar la decisión, abriendo su pantalón y luego el de Ronan. La boca del empresario fue al cuello del criminal, besando y mordiendo, para luego ser recompensado de la misma manera, cuando su amante le hizo alzar el cuello, mordiéndole divertido, cómos si disfrutara dejarle marcas.

Tendría a Rocket aún más tatuado en la piel.

Pace liberó sus miembros de la ropa interior, su mano  grande, con dedos largos las juntó, empezando a masturbarles al mismo tiempo. Las caderas en sincronía embestían la mano del mayor.

Copper tomó de una mejilla al Ronan, para volver a besarle, bajando su propia mano a acompañar la de su socio. Ambas subían y bajaban por la caliente piel, jugaban en las puntas. Los gemidos y jadeos eran ahogados entre besos acuosos, el que conservaran la ropa, sólo incendiaba más a ambos, amaban la sensación de lo prohibido, del peligro,  el sexo rápido con la ropa puesta. Los besos robados al enemigo, las caricias profundas de alguien que significaba problemas, todo eso era suyo en esos momentos.

Sus frentes estaban juntas, en la pantalla oscura, parpadeaban las palabras en blanco de “Press Star” la luz bajaba alrededor, y sus corazones se aceleraban en el centro.

Cuando menos lo esperaron, la explosión de su éxtasis les alcanzó, las exclamaciones de placer, el aliento chocó boca con boca, y en ningún momento sus ojos se perdieron de vista. El esperma manchó la camisa de diseñador, de igual manera que la playera sacada de una tienda con descuento, y había un par de sonrisas en los labios de los amantes, todo sería bastante difícil de borrar.

 

\----

 

Pepper y Happy llegaron directamente a la torre, pasarían por Tony para ir a cenar, antes que éste partiera a cenar. Entraron al departamento buscando al genio con la mirada, lo que vieron fue la enorme pantalla encendida, dónde parecía haber un juego en pausa, y en el sofá; dos hombres vestidos de traje, elegantes para cenar, dándose pequeños besos, rápidos, dulces, mientras tenían los ojos cerrados, cómo si no pudiera existir nada más en el mundo. Había una aura, que indicaba que estaban en su propio universo.

Pero cuando Pepper se fue, dejó a su amigo con un hombre diferente.

—Tú no eres Steve—fue lo primero que escapó de sus labios.

Peter se giró, y le dedicó una enorme sonrisa a la alta rubia cruzada de brazos.

—Soy mejor—respondió tranquilo.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comentarios, críticas, ya saben todo es bien recibido.

**Author's Note:**

> Comentarios, críticas, sugerencias, todo es bien recibido.


End file.
